When Love is Real
by RoseWasHere
Summary: When Mori get's a girlfriend it slowly destroys Honey. They have always been together and now they aren't. It's a scary thought for poor little Honey. What will happen when Mori discovers the truth about Honey's feelings? That thought scares Honey the most. Honey will do his best to fake it, he will try everything to stay strong.
1. The Beginning

_**When Mori get's a girlfriend it slowly destroys Honey. They have always been together and now they aren't. It's a scary thought for poor little Honey. What will happen when Mori discovers the truth about Honey's feelings? That thought scares Honey the most.**_

 _When Love is Real Chapter 1_

Honey stood behind a pillar holding his stuffed rabbit. The short third year never knew that he could feel this anxious. He felt his whole body shaking.

"I-I really like you. D-do you want to go out?" A second year with long curly hair claimed bashfully. The person she was talking to was Mori. Honey knew what he would say, this girl was all Mori could talk about the past few days. Of course Honey knew that Mori didn't have the guts to ask her out since he was so soft spoken. When the girl asked Honey he told her to give it a shot.

"Sure." The familiar deep voice that would hunt Honey for the rest of his life. The girl was happy and he knew Mori was smiling. Just by the way more lightly chuckled. Honey however slid down the pillar and hugged the bunny as tight as he could. "It's just you and me Usa-chan."

Honey found strength to walk back to the club and fake some kind of happiness. It was a few minutes before they had guest over. He sat down at his usual table and kicked his feet as he played with Usa-chan. "Honey-senpai, have you seen Mori? We are about to open and I don't know where he his." It was Tamaki who walked up to him. "I haven't seen him Tam-Chan. But he'll be here he never misses out on club right?" Honey gave a bright smile. Tamaki smiled back at the little third year and nodded, "that's true."

As if on cue Mori walked in with his hands in his pockets. At glance he would have looked like himself, but he was clearly in a good mood. Honey looked at him the quickly looked away. This hurt him so much, what could honey say to make things better?

Mori walked near Honey and stood behind him. He quickly stood and joined the other to greet the guest. Once they were open for business, Honey couldn't sit still. He was all over the place eating food and playing with everyone. It wasn't to different from how he acted, but some of the girls could see something was off. "Honey-senpai? Did something happen? You're a little strange today. Oh! Not in the bad way I promise!" Honey looked at them and gave them a big smile. "Of course not! Just my normal Honey self!" With that the girls let out a squeal, "so cute!"

Mori was quiet and just watched Honey act this way. He didn't understand what was happening but he seemed to be having fun so Mori left him alone. Besides he was quite happy himself. He knew that he couldn't tell the other club members. For they might kick him out for having a girlfriend. This troubled him very slightly.

Honey was laughing when he looked over at Mori, his smiled faded when he saw the sad black eyes. "Takashi!" He grabbed his arm, "would you want some cake? Here! It's the best kind!" Honey handed the giant his favorite kind of cake. The girls watched in awe. "You can also hold Usa-Chan!" The shot one also handed his pink bunny to him also.

"Wow, with the cake and the bunny... Mori looks... Looks... ADORABLE!" Honey looked at him and blushed slightly. It was really cute.

"Thanks, Mitsukuni." The giant said and started eating the cake that was just given, feeling a little better. "You're very welcome!" He quickly said and sat with the girls kicking his feet. He was happy that he could cheer up his cousin a little bit more.

The day went on and finally ended. Honey and Mori walked home together after they said bye. They usually had someone to drive them but when they wanted to walk they did.  
"Mitsukuni.. I need to tell you something." Honey knew exactly what it was. "What is is Takashi?" His voice cracked but he did his best to sound cheerful. He hugged his bunny really tight. "That girl... She asked and I said yes. However. She knows that I look after you and are in the club." The blond stopped walking and smiled. "So you said yes! Good for you!" He jumped on his back so Mori couldn't see his face. He wanted to cry so bad.

"Thanks, Mitsukuni."

"Of course!" He let out a fake laugh.

He wanted to punch him so bad but didn't.

He wanted to tell him how he really felt. But didn't.

 _{[ Thank you for reading. I don't know if it's long enough but... Hope you will stick around for more! ]}_


	2. Very Wrong

The next day at school Honey seemed really bummed. Everyone was confused why he was so upset. Even Mori was getting a little worried. Before club, Mori finally asked Honey. "Mitsukuni, what's wrong?"

Honey gave a bright warm smile and shook his head, "nothing is wrong Takashi! I'm fine!" The small blond jumped off the chair and ran to greet everyone. As before Honey faked his happiness. The club ended, Haruhi was the only one to notice. She pulled him away from everyone to talk to him.

"Umm, Honey-Senpai? Is everything okay?" Haruhi, knelt down so she was the same height as Honey.

Honey couldn't hold the tears in. "H-Haru-Chan..." He started to cry. "I'm scared.."

Haruhi had no idea what to do but hug him. "There, there. I don't know what happened, but it will work out.. You'll see." Even if she didn't know, Honey believed her. "Thanks Haru-chan."

Honey left with Mori but stopped when the girl he so much hated ran up to ketch up. "Sorry, I had something to do." She looked at Honey. "Honey-Senpai! Nice to meet you!"

Honey wanted to throw her down. But just hugged his rabbit tight. "Hi. What's your name?"

"Jane. It's really nice to meet you. Mori has talked about you a lot." Hearing her say his name made him kinda angry.

"Nice to meet you Jane." Honey knew if he didn't want Mori hating him he had to be nice. "Mori has also talked about you. I'm glad that you two got together.. But don't worry.. I'll keep it a secret.. I suggest coming to club and start requesting Mori. That way you can be with him and people would think you were his number one fan!" Honey didn't know if he had mixed intentions in that statement. Was it so she could see how close Honey and Mori were.

"That's a great idea! I always wanted to see the club and Mori at work. I hear a lot of girls talk about it." Jane was so happy. Mori was so happy. Honey wanted to fight.

"See you there." Mori smiled slightly. She waved bye as the car came to pick Honey and Mori up. They didn't live in the same house but the giant would always make sure Honey got home first.

"She seems really nice! She a perfect match for you!" He tried his best to smile really big.

"That means a lot. Thanks."

Honey got home, he went into is room and pasted around. What did he see in her? All honey could see was a girl with long curly hair. Was it that she was pretty? Was it that she was a girl? What did she have that Honey didn't?

The blonde froze in his tracks. 'Stop get a grip! He's a boy.. You are a boy.' But that didn't stop him from wanting Mori more then a loyal Cousin. 'He's your cousin! Just stop stop!' At that moment Honey collapsed on his bed holding his rabbit. He couldn't do this anymore. He needed to get over Mori, but each thought of him drove Honey mad. He ate dinner and got ready for bed.

Honey his his alarm. He didn't want to go to school today, but he wanted to know if that Jane girl would come to club. He put on his uniform and looked in his mirror and sighed. Today was going to go by really slow.

He didn't eat much for breakfast, and even left without a sound. He saw Mori's car pull up. 'Here we go' thought the blond before stepping in the car. As soon as the car started to dive off Mori noticed Honeys mood.

"Mitsukuni." Mori tried to figure what's wrong. However Honey just sat there.

They got to school and Mori was getting a little worried for his short friend. It wasn't very hard to notice but, Honey didn't have Usa-chan.

This worried Mori something must be wrong. And the thing that troubled Mori the most was, Honey doesn't know.

The blond stopped walking, which made Mori wonder if he's realized.

"Jane-chan!" The third year ran to her grabbing her arm. "It's so good to see you! I hope to see you later! Anyway, class is about to start!" Mori walked up behind them and looked at Jane. Honey begin to walk off waving, "bye-bye!"

Mori watched Honey walk away, he looked at his newly girlfriend. "See you later." Then walked off caching up to his friend.

Everyone knew that something was off about Honey. It was obvious that he was acting strange. Honey however was very good hiding the fact he was in a bad mood. He would still kick his feet and smiled. But was it really okay?

Club started and Honey hopped that Jane didn't show up, but knew that she would after how happy Mori was about it. After the greeted the guest, they were open for business.

Honey has been anxious all day and still hadn't realize his pink bunny was not present. He ate cake with the girls around him, he could feel Mori's stare. Fear rose in his stomach once again. "Wow, did you really make this cake? I really like it! It's really good!" Honey beamed show in everyone his smile. "Awe! Really? Thank you so much Honey! I worked really hard!" One of the girls blushed in embarrassment. "I thought you wouldn't like it!"

He shook his head and smiled again, "not at all! I love cake no matter what!?" That when Jane approached. "My I sit?" Honeys flinched at her voice. He wanted to yell at her. "Sure! Go right ahead! There's plenty of room!"

As she sat, Honey could see the smile on Mori's face. Of course, it was really hard to make out, but he knew him long enough to know when he was smiling.

"Takashi! Takashi! You need to try this cake! She worked really hard on it!" He jumped up and hugged Mori's arm before handing the cake. The giant took it and tried some.

"It's good." They all squealed and the girl who made it was really happy. Jane just smiled and giggled. Honey looked down with his hair covering his eyes. He held onto Mori's arm tighter.

"Mitsukuni?" All the girls stopped and looked at them. Honey didn't move he didn't want to lose the one person he loved. He didn't want them to drift apart. Mori set the cake down and took Honeys chin and made him look up. Everyone sitting there could see the tears streaming down his face.

"You're crying. What's wrong?" Mori was getting more worried. The girls just watched the two of them in awe.

The short blond whipped his eyes. "Nothing's wrong.. What would be wrong? I'm fine.." He spoke between the tears.

"Don't lie to me. You've been acting strange all day." Mori wouldn't let go of Honeys chin. Honey shook his head, "no, no! I'm fine see!" He smiled and giggled a little. However it sounded forced and it made Mori worry even more.

"Mitsukuni wh-" Honey slapped his hand away before he could say anything. "I said I was fine!" Then the blonde ran away, he even ran out the club room.

"Wow, I've never seen Honey do that. You know... It was...kinda," All the girls looked at each other and smiled, "Cool!"

Mori sat there in shock, now he knew something was wrong with Honey. He stood and looked at the girls, "sorry. I have to find him. Thanks for the cake." And ran off to find the short blond.

Jane smiled and understood perfectly. "They really are some pair." The girls looked at her and giggled. "You have no idea!"

Honey, just ran and ran. He didn't want to lose Mori, but he wanted Mori to find happiness. He wanted Mori to be strong and have a life of his own.

The blond stopped at a park near the school he laid on the ground. He covered his eyes as he cried.

Why did he love him so much? Why did his heart pound with every thought of him?

"Something is wrong with me."

He paused and looked at the sky.

" _Very_ wrong."


	3. Never the Same

**{[ Hi. Wanted the reader to know that I changed the rating on this Story. It is now rated M. Please keep that in mind as you read. Anyway. Hope you are enjoying the story. I will continue to make it just as dramatic. ]}**

Honey looked at the sky thinking of Mori. "I need to let go. I need to let him go." Honey knew that it was a love that couldn't happen. First, their families would never approve if they got together. Second, Mori was straight and would never like him the way Honey loved Mori. Third, he was his cousin and that would be bad. "I hate this."

"Mitsukuni!" Honey jumped at his name. Without looking he knew it was Mori. The short one whipped his tears and sat up to look at him. "Mitsukuni. You ran off skipping club. You know Tamaki will be mad."

"Does it look like I care?" Honey stood and looked away. "I think I'll just go home for the day. I don't really feel like going back in there." How could he look at Jane?

"Why were you crying? Today was not the tears I usually see." Mori knelt down to be the same height as the short one. Even knelt down he was still a little taller.

"It-it was nothing to worry yourself over. It's my problem that only I can work out so don't worry." He couldn't look at the black eyes he loved so much. The tears started to fall once more. Why? Why did he have to love him? Why couldn't have been someone else?

"Mitsukuni. Look at me."

"No."

"Mitsukuni!"

"I said no! Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk right now!"

Mori was getting a little frustrated. He's never seen Honey act this way. It was so strange to see him be so upset. "I said look at me." He grabbed Honey's shoulder and turned him around.

When Honey was facing Mori he cried harder. "I-I just want to go home. I just want to go home. I can't be here anymore. I can't. The school is scaring me. I-I want to go home." The blond covered his eyes hoping that Mori didn't ask anymore questions.

Mori placed a hand on Honey's head and ruffled his hair gently. He picked him up with one arm and pulled out his cell with the other to call his driver. "I'm done at school. Pick us up." He hung up after he gave the order. The giant looked at the short one in his arm. He could see that the small one was still covering his face and crying.

Once the car arrived Mori placed Honey gently in the back seat. He put the seat belt around the crying boy. "Go home and rest. I'll talk to Tamaki and make sure he doesn't yell at you when he sees you. I'll keep the guest busy. I'll call you after club is over."

Honey looked up at the dark haired man. He gave him a small nod, "okay. Th-thank you Mori." It was things like this that made his heart pound. However he knew that he was only acting like this because of the family tradition. Mori had to protect and serve Honey. Mori closed the door and talked to the driver. Once he was done the driver started to drive to Honey's house. He looked out the window and saw a look that he has never seen Mori make. A look of fear and worry.

Once the driver reached Honey's house, he managed to get out the car and walk inside. He quietly walked to his room and plopped on the bed. He reached for his rabbit and held it so tight. "Mori.." He then began to sob again. He even cried himself to sleep.

It felt only like a short minute before he woke up to banging on his door. Honey sat up rubbing his eyes before waking up and opening the door. Honey saw a panicking Mori. He was sweating and breathing really hard.

"Takashi? What's-" Honey was interrupted by Mori kneeling down and hugged him. The giant squeezed his friend as if he was going to lose him if he let go.

"You idiot. I called you so many times. You didn't answer and I was scared that something happened." Mori's hands were shaking, "if anything happened I would never forgive myself."

Honey could feel his cheeks burning. He knew that he was blushing. Mori was worried about him and that made his heart pound.

"I was about to kick your door down."

"I'm sorry Takashi.. I was taking a nap like you said." Honey hugged him back.

Mori chuckled a little, "I guess I did say that huh." He pulled away from the hug and saw that Honey's eyes were bright pink. "Mitsukuni."

"Takashi?" Honey had no idea what to do. He was so close. He really wanted to kiss him but knew that would be the end forever. Before he could think of anything else the giant ruffled his hair and stood.

"I'm glad that you are okay." He placed his hands in his pockets. "Now I should get back." He started to walk away but felt a tug on his jacket he looked behind him and saw Honey.

"Thank you Takashi. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow?" Honey asked with his big eyes sparking.

Mori smiled at the little one, "yeah."

Honey quietly let go and watched him leave. He wanted to shout at him and tell him how he felt but he knew he couldn't. He heard the front door close then retreated back to his room.

He looked at the mirror and sighed. He was a boy, why couldn't he be the girl Mori liked? Jane was lucky. How he envied her.

The next day Honey grabbed his bag and looked in his mirror again. The thoughts of Jane swirled in his mind, envy and hate. His eyes turned dark he dropped his bag and punched the mirror. Honey shattered the glass with ease. The blond looked at the second mirror that was attached to the dresser. He climbed on it and punched it as well.

He curled into a ball on the dresser and just cried. "It's not fair. It's not!" Soon a few maids ran in to see two mirrors broken and their master crying on the dresser. "Young Master!" They ran towards the crying boy before Honey suddenly stood. The maids stopped and saw that both his hands were bleeding.

Honey, jumped down and ran past them and ran. A few of the servants tried to stop him but he just ran. He needed to see Mori. Soon enough that's what he did. He saw that Mori was about to leave his house to pick him up but before he could get to the car, Honey hugged the tall giant.

"Mitsukuni.. What's wrong? Did you run here? Why?" Mori was a little stunned.

"I wanted to see you Takashi." He started to cry as Mori patted his hair. When he went to whip his tears Mori eyes widened.

"Your hands. There bleeding." Mori felt dizzy. He gently took the bleeding hands. He turned to the nearest servant. "Call a doctor now." The giant lifted his friend and carried him inside. When the doctor arrived he stitched up the cuts and wrapped them. He soon left after taking care of Honey.

Honey and Mori sat in silence for a moment. The short one looked at the clock and smiled. "We'll be late for school. We better hurry Takashi!" Mori just nodded. Together they went to school. Honey tried to play off as nothing happened, Mori wouldn't say a word.

"La-la! School school! Hey, Takashi. Do you think that there will be yummy cake today?" But he didn't answer, was he mad at honey for getting hurt? Honey stopped walking and climbed in Mori's shoulder. He just walked to his class in silence.

The day went by and club was soon open for business. Once again Jane showed up. The girls were eating cake when they noticed his hands.

"Honey, what happened to your hands?" They asked a little worried. A few of the club members looked over at them noticing the vibe between Honey and Mori.

"Nothing really. I just hurt them. But Takashi called a doctor to have it fixed! It happens a lot!" Honey beamed not telling them the real reason.

"So, you can be a klutz to Honey?" Another girl asked. Honey was about to answer when Mori looked at them. "No. He never is clumsy."

"Really? Is that true Honey?" The third girl asked getting a little more worried.

"No, Takashi isn't around me all the time so he doesn't know what I'm like by myself." He let out a light laugh.

"I've known you long enough to know that you don't get hurt like that. Unless someone else hurts you." Mori once again interfered.

"I just haven't been myself. It's been a strange day." Honey prayed that the girl would stop asking questions.

"Really? Well we did noticed that you've been forgetting Usa-Chan lately.."

"Oh-I-I didn't realize.. Is he not here?" Honey looked around forgetting that he even had a stuffed rabbit. "Oh right! He was not feeling good so he's back at home! He got a hole in his foot so the doctor is fixing him all up! He'll be able to play real soon!" The three girls let out a squeal, Honey was so cute. However Mori could see right through his lie.

"You need to stop lying. It's not fair to them." Mori looked at Honey.

"Drop it Takashi."

"You are leading them on. Just tell everyone the truth."

"I SAID DROP IT!" The club room went silent. Everyone was looking at Honey now. He stood up and looked at everyone. "Sorry I yelled.. I won't do it again.." He looked back at the girls and smiled. "Shall we have cake?" But no one was moving. Everyone was just looking at Honey.

Tamaki stood and looked at everyone. "I'm so sorry. But it looks like we might have to close early. I'm really sorry for this everyone. Please understand the situation."

The guest soon left with that announcement. Honey looked at Tamaki, "umm.. Tama-Chan? Why close early?" Everyone looked at him. Tamaki looked at Honey with a sad look and gestured to the table they were sitting at. The fork was stuck in the table, when Honey yelled he had stabbed it with great force. The wood was cracked and split where the fork stood. It was bent in a way only someone as strong as Honey could do.

"Mitsukui, you scared the guest." Mori quietly added.

"Well it's your fault! You were trying to push me into telling the truth! I was lying for a reason!" Honey yelled at the giant. "I couldn't-" The short one started to cry.

Mori let out a sigh and scooped him up in his arm. "I'll talk to him. I will pay for the table. Sorry to trouble you again Tamaki."

Haruhi smiled as they walked off, "I think they just need to talk. They'll be fine after that. Don't worry Senpai." Tamaki smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah."

Mori took Honey back to his house but this time walked inside with him in his arms. He set the small one on the bed. "Now tell me. Tell me why you've been acting like this."

Honey shook his head and covered his face. "I can't. It's my problem." He sobbed.

"Mitsukuni, I won't make fun of you." Mori patted his hair.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Honey hugged Mori really tight, crying into his chest. The giant wrapped his arms around him gently rubbing his small back for comfort.

A few moments past and Honey looked at Mori. When they made eye contact Mori smiled a little whipping Honey's tears.

The short one couldn't think, the rest of his movements felt like auto pilot. He stood, wrapped his arms around his neck, closed his eyes and kissed Mori's lips. Of course Mori didn't know how to respond for his mind went blank as well. After a small moment Honey started to pull away. The giant didn't liked that and wrapped his arm around him pulling Honey closer to kiss him back.

It wasn't long before Mori took full control and deepened the kiss. Honey opened his mouth to let out a moan making the perfect opening for Mori. The giant slip his tongue in and made it dance in the blondes mouth.

Mori moved his hand up Honeys shirt feeling his bare back. The small one had such smooth skin, and Mori wanted more of it. He pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss the short ones neck. He started to undo Honeys shirt before he stopped. He looked at Honey, fully understanding what was happening.

He let go of Honey's shirt and stood. "I-I should go.."

"Wait! Takashi!" But Mori was gone.

What did he do? Why did he do it? Honey felt like the biggest idiot. He should have never kissed him.

They would never be the same.

 **{[ Please leave reviews to let me know how I am doing. Thanks. }]**


	4. Idiot

Honey put his pajamas on and laid down. He touched his small lips and sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Mori's lips wee so warm, even his tongue. Honey's phone buzzed scaring Honey out of his thoughts. It was a text from Mori.

I won't be picking you up tomorrow. Something came up. Forgive me.

Honey typed two words; It's fine. After it was sent he grabbed his pink bunny. "Usa-chan.. I don't know what I'm going to do. We kissed but.. I regret it so much.. He's going to leave me forever. Maybe I should just forget about it." He looked at the pink face, and felt that the bunny was his only friend. Honey smiled and hugged the bunny tighter. "Yeah. I should."

The next morning Honey slowly got ready for school. Today he grabbed his rabbit and headed out to school. The short one walked to school wondering about how he was going to act in front of Mori. But when he got there, finding Mori was impossible. He started to look around places that Mori would be.

It didn't take long before Honey realized who he would be with. "Jane.." His body begin to shake praying that it wasn't true. He started to run and look everywhere. Class was going to start, he had to give up. Honey leaned on a pillar to ketch his breath when he heard two familiar voices.

"Thank you for walking with me Mori. Your class is here right?" It was Jane. Honey peaked around the corner to watch the two of them. They were talking and seemed so happy. Honey just watched as Mori looked at her with such an expression that he would never give Honey. It was a knife went deeper into his back as he saw Mori reach for her hands. She was surprised in what he was doing until he kissed her lips lightly.

Honey couldn't look, he turned away and started to walk to class. Did he kiss her to forget the kiss that he shared with Honey? The blond looked at his rabbit, "forget. I just need to forget."

Club arrived and when they were open for business Jane held onto Mori's arm. "It's good to see that you are back Honey. You seem a lot better." One of the girls smiled ginually. They were so scared when Honey destroyed the table.

"I'm really sorry about that lady's. I didn't want to scare you at all. I wasn't myself but now I'm a lot better." He cheered giggling a little. "Lookie I even brought Usa-Chan with me today." The girls giggled happily to see him with a cute smile. Mori on the other hand didn't look once at Honey. He just sat in silence. It didn't take long for Honey to notice this.

"T-A-K-A-S-H-I!" Honey jumped up pulled his free arm lightly. "What do you think of Usa-Chan? I gave him a bath, but I don't think it made much of a deference. What do you think?" Mori was startled and looked at his best friend. Honey was holding up the stuffed animal towards him. Hastily, Mori took the bunny and looked at it. He even sniffed it. It smelt like Honey. Sweet. It felt like Honey's skin. Soft. He almost wanted to keep the bunny.

"Takashi? Is everything okay?" Honey's voice brought the giant back to reality. "Yeah," he mumbled. "It's a lot cleaner." Mori said as he passed the Usa-chan back to Honey.

"Yay!" Honey took the rabbit and hugged it tight laughing. Mori's thoughts took off again. Was Honey always this cute? He shook his head slightly and looked at Jane.

The small blond could tell that Mori was destructed. The kiss must have been bothering him a lot. Honey shook his head and picked up a plate of cake and started to eat. Everything seemed normal to the girls and the other club members. However, Honey and Mori's mind were racing with thoughts.

The club ended and Jane kissed his cheek before they left. Today they wanted to walk home. "Mitsukuni. We need to talk."

"Oh... Okay!" The smile was the same as always as if nothing was wrong, but Honey was really worried. They got to his home they both quietly walked to Honey's room.

"Mitsukuni.. Yesterday... The kiss.." Mori just right away started as Honey closed the door. The short one let out a nervous sigh and held the rabbit with great force. He couldn't dare look at him. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Honey opened his mouth but then bit his lip. 'Because I love you in a way only lovers do.' He wanted to tell him, however the blond suddenly turned and smiled. "Because you were close."

"Mitsukuni. I know when you are lying." Why was Mori so good at reading Honey? It wasn't fair.

"Just please let me forget about it.. You like Jane.." He turned to look at him almost in tears.

"I do. But I want you to be happy to. If you want to forget then fine.. But I can't.." Mori walked closer to Honey. This startled the boy making him walk backwards. It wasn't long until Honey was ageanst the door. He was cornered not knowing what to do or where to go. He hugged the rabbit closer as his body began to shake.

Mori bet down placing a had on the door trapping honey between the wood and himself. With his other hand the giant lifted Honey's face upwards. The blond suddenly opened his eyes when he felt his touch. He could see deep into the black eyes looked right back into his own. He suddenly felt relaxed. "Takashi."

Mori leaned in the blond and kissed his lips very gently. He pulled back to see the longing in Honey's eyes. This wanted more to kiss him again. He leaned forward and kissed Honey a little harder.

Honey kissed his giant friend back not letting go of Usa-Chan. "Takashi" Honey sighed in delight.

The giant took this chance to slip his tongue in the small ones mouth. It tasted like cake, Mori wasn't a fan of sweets but Honey had to be his favorite.

The kiss got even more heated and harder within seconds. Honey wrapped an arm around Mori's neck and pulled him closer. Not braking the kiss, the large one picked up Honey. His back was still agenst the door and Usa-Chan was on the floor.

His small legs wrapped around Mori's chest. His small hands played with the hairs on Mori's neck. The giants arm was under his legs to make sure honey didn't fall, with the other, it was around his waist.

The black haired teen opened his eyes to see his cousin. He couldn't believe that he wanted more, he had kissed him just to see if this feeling would come back. He loved Jane, but this sweetness from Honey was something she could not give him.

He pulled away for a second and stroked his cheek. "Mitsukuni." His cute big brown eyes looked up at him with such an expression. His heart was going to burst. The large one lifted him away from the door and moved swiftly to the bed.

Mori was over the small one and both were silent. They didn't know if they should do this or not. The silence was broken when Mori leaned down to kiss him. This time it was gentle and sweet. He moved down to the short ones neck, but then pulled away to look at him.

Honey was crying, it startled him enough to sit up. "Why are you crying?" Honey couldn't take his sweet gentle words. It was so much for him to handle. "Takashi, why are you doing this?" Honey managed to respond.

The only noise that could be heard was Honey crying. Mori didn't know how to answer. "The reason..." He couldn't finish the statement. He wanted more of the sweet lips, soft pure icing white skin. However, he knew that he could not say that. "I can."

"That's hardly an answ-" Honey was cut off by another passionate kiss. His thoughts went wild. Their family's would reject them, Jane would be heart broken, and Mori would be his. Tears started to flow once again, Honey couldn't stop thinking how things will change.

Mori broke the kiss and started to unbutton Honeys shirt. Once his chest was bare, the tall one leaned over and kissed his neck. Honey tiled his head to give Mori more room. His skin was sweet just as Mori had thought. He was about to pull away but his friend had let out a sweet moan. How could stop after that, it only meant that he was enjoying it. Mori smirked and kissed down his chest until he got the the belt. The giant hesitated before he started to undo the belt on Honey. This caused Honey to panic, it wasn't until he felt Mori start to unbutton his pants when he let out a sob.

"TAKASHI STOP!" Honey's shout made him stop in his tracks. Never has he heard him yell like that. "You need to stop." Mori sat up and looked down at Honey. His shirt was almost off and had multiple kiss marks on his sweet skin. The biggest one being on his neck. He could see that Honey was still crying. The blond shifted to sit up and stand. "You need to love Jane this way. Not me. I'm your family. I'm your best friend. But she's your girlfriend. Please. Forget about this and go love her this way."

Honey started to button his shirt and looked back at Mori with a smile. "So, let's forget everything okay?"

"You're right. Sorry Mistukuni." He then stood and scratched his head. "I should be thinking about Jane. If possible, could we keep this a secret?"

"Like it never happened!" Honey cheered picking up Usa-Chan. "I won't tell a soul!"

"Thanks... And sorry again..."

"It's fine it's fine! I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Right." Mori picked up his bag then left. Once he was gone Honeys smile faded and collapsed on the ground. Tears wouldn't stop flowing, the thoughts wouldn't stop turning.

"Takashi, you idiot.


	5. Darkness

**[{ Hello. I am so sorry that this has taken a long time to post. I was trying to make it good and then life happened. However it's ready to read. Don't know when the next chapter will happen. Thank you for reading.}]**

Honey was getting ready for school when he stopped in front of his new mirror. He looked at the kiss marks that Mori left. His small hand traced over the one on his neck and smiled. It was a small memory of what he wish would be like. The blond button up his shirt, put on his tie and grabbed his pink rabbit. He walked out and saw Mori's car waiting for him.

The blond got in and beamed his normal smile. "Hello Takashi! Can't wait to go to school! Today there is going to be all kinds of sweets!"

Mori smiled at his friend glad to see him not thinking about what happened with them. Even if he was he seemed to be acting himself. "Yeah." Mori respond.

At club Honey say the outfits that they had to wear and turned bright red. "Umm.. Tama-Chan.. I can't wear this.." Everyone looked and him and then back and Tamaki. The king chuckled before asking, "Honey-Senpai.. You wore something like this before, why is this a problem?"

"Well, I just don't really want to today. I'm sorry Tama-Chan.." Honey got a little teary eyed before he covered his face. Tamaki smiled and placed a hand on his head, "don't worry Honey-Senpai. You don't have to dress out today. Haruhi is going to sit this one out too. But you just have to be sure that you are nice to the guest. Be prepared to answer why you decided to skip out alright."

Honey truly admired Tamaki, he was always so nice with a pure heart. "Thank you so much Tama-Chan!" The boy loli hugged the king as he calmed down. The king chuckled giving him a hug back.

They all left to go change besides Honey and Haruhi. The third year started looking at Usa-chan, the first year started on making a pot of tea and started on the hot water for the coffee. It was quiet.

They all came back, Honey looked at Mori who was walked near him. The outfits that they had today was exposing their chest. Even if Honey has worn them before, today he couldn't.

Kiss marks would be on display for everyone to see. Even the one person he was trying to hide them from, Mori. The blonde knew that if he had seen them again it would be hard for his friend to forget.

Honey smiled up at Mori as he stood to get ready to greet the guest. The tall one smiled slightly back and walked with him to the greeting spot. Soon enough they were entertaining the girls with too much time on there hands.

"Honey, if you don't mind me asking... Why are not dressed as the others?" One of the girls asked after a while. Honey hugged Usa-Chan with a cute smile, "Well that's because Usa-Chan didn't want to feel left out!" The girls all blushed and squealed. "So cute!"

Mori took a sip of his tea, Jane blushed with the other girls and looked at Mori. She was so happy to see him in such an outfit. Mori noticed her looking at him and took her hand to hold it. They both sat there in silence, Honey couldn't help but feel relieved that Jane was distracting Mori. The blond stood, "hey ladies! Want to play a game? We can play cards!" Honey raced to his bag and pulled out a pink card box.

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" With that they started to play old maid. It was a nice time and everyone seemed to get along very well. However when Honey lost tears started to form. Actually all the girls wanted to see what would happen if he lost. The blond recognized this quickly and started to read everyone's face to get the old maid.

"I-I lost... I-" he covered his eyes, "g-good job everyone... I-"

"Oh Honey! We're sorry you lost but.." They pulled back and tried not to fangirl as they always did. This is when Mori came in.

"Mitsukuni.. Don't cry.." And handed him a white handkerchief. Honey looked up and smiled through the tears.

"Th-thanks Takashi!" He whipped away the tears. The girls all looked at each other. "They care so much!" Letting out another squeal.

Things started to seem normal, until Honey got home and saw the marks. The love he felt could never go away.

The following morning came around as it always did. Honey tried all his power to forget about his feelings. He climbed into Mori's car and off they went.

They went to school and as usual. They had class as usual. Went to club, went home, then to bed starting the over in the mornings. This went on for a few weeks with nothing to exciting until Honey noticed how much more lovey dovey Mori and Jane were.

Of course this made the small one a little jealous, but at the same time it was nice to see Mori moving on. Everything started to feel normal again. It was much easier to be around Mori now, and even started to climb on his shoulders again.

It seemed that everything was falling into place. Honey could finally move on with his feelings, well so he thought. It was a lot harder to forget when dreams would always appear. The dreams would appear almost every other night.

 _A red and white cloth laid under Honey, the sky was a deep blue this day. It was a perfect day to do this. A brown basket sat in his lap, it was full of food for the evening. The blond hugged it close and blushed, "he's late." A slight giggle escaped his lips and looked over at his pink rabbit who wasn't sitting too far away._

 _"Sorry." It was a familiar voice that Honey knew too well. Quickly he spun his head around to look at him. He looked like he was running with a basket in his hand._

 _"Don't think I'll forgive you so quickly, Takashi." He fake pouted trying to not giggle. The tall one sat the basket down before taking a seat. "I knew you would only pack sweets so I made you some real food. You can't only eat sweets for lunch Mitsukuni."_

 _"Y-you made me something?" He turned into a deep crimson red. Usually he would just have maids make it but this time he_ _**made**_ _it for him._

 _"Yeah." Mori was blushing as well. They both looked at each other and smiled. Honey couldn't look away he was so happy to see him like this. They started to lean in closer for a kiss. It was such a perfect moment, such a perfect date.  
_  
But it was just a perfect dream, all of them were like that. Honey stared at the ceiling after waking up from one of the "to perfect" dreams. Every time he would wake from them his heart would race.

"Takashi..." He placed a hand over his heart and noticed his vision started to blur. "Takashi... It's so-so unfair.." The tears rolled down his face like a raindrop on a leaf.

After a while he started to get ready for school trying to pull his mind elsewhere. He looked at his mirror and sighed at his red eyes. He grabbed his rabbit and poked his nose.

"Usa-Chan... I think it's time to tell him... These dreams... I want them to stop... I want my feelings to stop.." He hugged the bunny tight and looked back in the mirror with a smile. "Yeah, time to get over these feelings."

Today would be the end of them, he'll tell Mori and it will all be over all these stupid feelings. Honey went over it in his head again and again. He decided to tell him after club, and explain that he's only doing it to forget. Besides, Jane is sweet and good for Mori. They seem to really like each other as well.

He went outside once he was ready and saw Mori's car waiting as always. He go in and looked at Mori with a smile. "Good morning Takashi!" But Mori seemed to be distracted.

"Good morning.. Umm Mitsukuni there's..." The dark haired one look at him but then stopped, "never mind.." He smiled gently.

"Oh, umm okay.. Well off to school we go!" For the rest of the day it would bother him. Mori wanted to say something, what kind of confection was it? It had Honey worried for most of the morning. It wasn't until lunch when he started to think of his love confession.

The next class after lunch he couldn't focus at all. He knew full well that Mori would reject him, but it was all to help forget.

Honey started to wonder, when did he realize he had feelings for Takashi? His conclusion was around the seventh grade. It was around the time Honey started to get in trouble for liking cute things.

 _"You need to learn how to take control, not play with stupid stuff animals!" It was Honey's dad once more yelling about Usa-Chan. "You are too old for these toys, give it to me at once Mitsukuni." Of course the blond had no choice but to hand it over. "Now leave."_

 _Honey stood silently and walked passed Mori on the way out. Mori was waiting outside the room for Honey and "accentually" heard everything. It wasn't fair that Mitsukuni had to always give up on what he loved._

 _The short one walked outside to clear his head, he would have to give up on cute things forever. He knew that being the oldest he would one day have to take over. It was only time that he would have to give up cute things._

 _"Mitsukuni." A voice to familiar, "don't cry." His soft hand ruffled through his hair._

 _"I'm not-" but as Honey started to deny it, the tears started to race down his cheeks._

 _"It's going to be okay."_

 _For a moment he just cried but Mori was the one who cheered him up when he pulled out the pink bunny. "I stole him for you. So it's going to me okay. You can be yourself. I'll hold on to him and when you want to see him you can."_

 _Honey knew right away that it was love._

The blonde placed his head on his desk and hugged Usa-chan tighter. The day went by slowly, which left Honey thinking more and more about his cousin. At lunch time he could tell that Mori was acting strange. He wondered if this had to do with what he wanted to talk about.

"Hey Taka-"

"Mori!" Jane hugged him from behind Mori didn't seem to mind, in fact he actually smiled. Honey flinched a little, why was it always her. She sat right by Mori and looked at Honey, "Hello Honey! It's good to see you!"

Honey just nodded with a smile when would he accept Jane? He stood and ran to Tamaki who was sitting not to far away. "Tama-chan!" He glanced behind him and saw Jane talking with Mori. It seemed really serious. Regardless of her maybe things will get better after he confesses. Right?

Time started to inch towards the end of club, Honey was just waiting for Mori to change back into his school uniform. They wore cosplay as they always did and Honey was done before Mori was. And surprise, surprise Jane was standing waiting for her boyfriend.

"Did Mori talk to you yet?" She seemed so serious, it made Honey a little scared. The short one shook his head and touched his chin as if he was thinking.

"He wanted to talk this morning though, but we didn't. Why do you ask Jane-chan?" Honey asked in his cute voice.

She let out a sigh and looked Honey in the eyes. "It's important he does."

"I-I see." The fear started to kick in. "Well I need to talk to home too! So when he comes out we can both say what we need right?" His host smile sparkled with a fakeness only himself knew of.

"Yeah," she smiled gently and patted his head. "Just don't get mad at him okay? That's one of the things he's nervous about."

His smiled faded and slapped her head away. He grabbed her sleeve and pulled her close to him. "If he tells me you hurt him then I'll never forgive you. I'll be sure that you won't get close enough to hurt him again. Let me tell you, I can break you so fast you wouldn't be able to cry for help." Honey was glaring in her eyes and he could tell that she was shocked. This made him smile. "And I wouldn't regret it one bit. Trust me Jane Williams, you won't be happy you picked him to hurt. Besides, I only say I like you for his sake. Watch your step Williams, I'll be careful if I were you."

He let go of her sleeve and smiled brightly and hugged his bunny bringing back his cute tone. "Okay Jane-Chan?" Of course she was speechless.

At that moment Mori came out, Honey looked over at him. "Takashi! Hey!"

"Mitsukuni.."

The small cousin run to him and jumped on his arm. Mori let off a small smile but then saw Jane's face knowing exactly what happened. "Sorry Jane. He's protective of his friends. Don't worry I'll talk to him about it just go home alright?"

She nodded and started to walk away. This felt like a win to Honey. Seeing her walk away was the best thing to him.

Mori walked somewhere quiet to talk. Honey got off of Mori and stretched. He was still proud of Jane's reaction.

"You seem happy."

"Yeah! I think Jane got the message! That's always good new!" He hugged his rabbit feeling a little prideful.

"About Jane-"

Honey froze and frowned again. He looked at Mori. "She did hurt you didn't she... That little... I'll be sure she doesn't hurt you again Taka-"

"No it's not that." Honey relaxed a little. "It's my family. They really like her."

"Oh.."

"They say they thought I wouldn't find someone to get along with besides you."

"Yeah so.. I don't understand Takashi... Why are you telling me this."

"Because-" he let out a sigh and rubbed his head. It was so hard to say? Honey had no idea what Mori would say.

"Takashi? You can tell me you know that right?" He said softly as he touched his hand. Mori relaxed and kneeled infront of him.

"My parents wants us to get married after we graduate. She'll take over her sister's job when we marry and move up as time goes on. Of course I'll be learning from father and take over-"

Anything after that Honey couldn't hear. He felt so dizzy and couldn't move. Married. Mori would leave home forever. Honey knew it would happen at some point but not so soon. He felt Usa-Chan fall from his hands. He could hear Mori's words fading. His vision started to give out.

"Mitsukuni... Are you okay?" He could see that Honey was blanking out. Color was even leaving his face. The tall one placed a hand on his cousin to try and bring him back.

Honey blinked and stepped back. He looked into the person he loves, eyes. "Takashi..." He was going to lose the one person who was always there for him. The one person he cared about, the one he loved. "I love you.." He couldn't hold back the tears. "You can't-no you can't get married.. You can't... Not to her.. I-I can't..."

He stepped back covering his eyes. "I love you so much.. I've always loved you.. Why her? Why did it have to be her!?"

Mori stood and could tell that Honey wasn't feeling well. "Calm down." He started to reach for him but Honey punched him making him stumble back.

"No! You idiot! I HATE HER SO MUCH! You can't! YOU CAN'T! Why her... Why? Why do you love her?!" Honey opened his eyes and started to run.

"Wait!" Mori regained his balance and picked up the pink rabbit. He started to chase after his cousin with worry.

Honey wanted to hide away and never appear again.

"Mitsukuni! Wait! Stop!"

He was fast but not as fast as Honey. Run. Run. Run.

"Mitsukuni!- LOOK OUT!"

Run. Run. Run.

"MITSUKUNI! DON-WATCH OUT!"

This time he stopped. Mori seemed to have fear in his voice. He turned and looked at Mori rushing to him.

The last thing he saw was a street and Takashi jumping towards him.

Then it was silent.


	6. Breath

**{[ Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to bring this out. I got stuck in life. So here is the new chapter! I hope that you enjoy it and thank you so much for reading! ]}**

Mori tried to call to Honey, but nothing would make him stop. That's when he saw the the blond running in the street.

"Mitsukuni!- LOOK OUT!"

Run. Run. Run.

"MITSUKUNI! DON-WATCH OUT!"

Before he jumped after his cousin, he saw big brown eyes full of tears. Mori was too late, too late. The tall giant recovered from the jump. He was sitting on his scraped up knees. His hands had cuts that looked like the ones on the bottom of his arms. He looked up and the whole world stopped.

There was his cousin laying in a pool of blood. Mori felt his heart drop like a heavy stone. He crawled to the small one, bunny still in hand, not caring about the people crying for help. He gently put Honey's head in his lap. He tried to whip the blood off his face.

"Mitsukuni." There was blood everywhere. His best friend wasn't breathing.

This was the end.

"Come on. Please." More and more blood it wouldn't stop.

It felt like hours before the ambulance came, but it was only minutes. They ripped Honey, gently away from Mori. Once he saw the small one in the ambulance car, tears started to fall. He started breaking down. Honey was his only best friend, the one person he swore to protect and failed.

He looked at his hands and saw Honey's blood. He managed to stand just before they closed the doors. "W-Wait.. I'm family.. he's my cousin... let me go with him.."

They let him on quickly and rushed to the hospital. Mori couldn't hear anything his mind was so focused on the blood.

"Please. Please wake up. Wake up!" Honey was his whole world and if he was dead, what would he do without him. He watched as the people on the ambulance scrambled to get Honey to breath.

"Wake up. Please. Mitsukuni don't leave me alone! DON'T!"

"We got a pulse!"

Mori looked up with hope.

When they got to the hospital, they took Honey away. They told Mori to stay in the waiting room. He still had Honey's blood on his hands. So he went to the bathroom to wash them off. He looked in the mirror and saw how much of a mess he was. His dark hair was no longer neatly brushed. His black eyes were red from the tears.

"Look at me." He place his hand over his face. "I should have been the one.. not him. He didn't deserve this." Mori hit the sink before letting out another sob. "I should have protected him!"

The tall giant felt his whole body shake. He took a deep breath and dried his eyes once more before leaving the bathroom.

Once he made his way back to the waiting room he was surprised to see the whole host club there. Even Jane was waiting.

The first person to spot him was Tamaki. The blonde stood and rushed to his side. He has such a sad expression on his face. "Mori-Senpai, I.." he touched his arm and with the most genuine voice followed, "Honey-senpai is strong. No matter what happens I know that he... he'll come out of this alive."

Tamaki had a pure heart and Mori was truly grateful that he was his friend.

"Thank you Tamaki." He looked away before letting out another sob. He quickly covered his face. "Sorry, I-"

"No. Don't be sorry. It's okay to cry, especially at a time like this."

"I should have-"

"Don't blame yourself either." Tamaki interrupted, "This is something beyond our control." Tamaki noticed the others started to get up to come to Mori, but waved them off as if to say, Not is not the time give him a moment. Once they got the hint he turned to Mori, "come sit."

They sat far from the others. The prince let Mori cry. Once he calmed down Tamaki begin to speak again. "You know, I had a feeling something bad would happen. But who would have guessed this."

"You did?"

"Sometimes when I wake up I just have a feeling. But it's always something small. Like being late for school because of traffic, or getting in a fight. Sometimes it's with other people, like watching a fight. But never has it been..." he let out a sigh and this time it was Tamaki covering his face. "I noticed Mitsukuni acting strange today and thought something was going to happen. I tried talking to him.. but he- he wouldn't answer.. so I tried to push my feeling aside. See now I'm blaming myself." Tamaki let out a sad chuckle.

"Thank you Tamaki." Mori leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. With that they both fell silent again.

The other members stayed there distance and let them be. Hikaru and Kaoru were holding hands both hoping with all their might. Kyoya was writing on his clip board but it was all to hide the concern. Haruhi had her hands together very tight. She couldn't stop thinking of her mother. She prayed to her begging not to take Honey. As for Jane she watched Mori with concern.

Hours went by. Mori couldn't get his eyes off the clock. 7:30. He just watched the hand make its way all around. 7:31. 7:32. 7:33. It all went so slowly. All he could think was how every second could be the last for Honey. 7:34. Don't be the last. 7:35.

"Takashi!" The giant looked up and saw not only Honey's father but his own. He stood as did Tamaki.

"Father. Mr. Haninozuka."

"Did-did they give any word."

"No. they haven't. In the ambulance car they got him breathing. That's the last-last I saw." There was a pause before Mor spoke up again. "Mr. Haninozuka, I'm.. I'm really sorry.. he was right there and-I wasn't quick-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it."

"Sir."

Mori's father took a deep sigh crossing his arms. Sadness ran across his face. They all sat down once again. It wasn't long for Honey's brother to come in. He saw everyone's faces and knew.

"Damn it!" He sat down to wait like everyone else.

-

Mori was getting restless he stood up and started to pace. Why was this taking so long! Shouldn't they have an answer by now! He stopped and punched the wall. Everyone in the room was startled. He cursed in his mind as he punched again.

Tamaki went to his side, "stop."

"What else can I do!? I hate waiting I just want an answer!"

"Punching a wall isn't going to give you an answer."

With that said he started to relax. "It just shouldn't take this long. Something is wrong."

"Of course something is wrong! He was hit by a car!" Chika was the one who shouted. His father instantly told him to be quiet, he obaide.

Tamaki place a hand on Mori's arm to reassure him.

The doctor came out as if on cue, everyone looked up.

Mori almost ran to him, Honey's father and brother were close behind.

"We ran into a few issues. He's in a coma. It's shouldn't be a long one, but we still don't know when he'll wake up. He it his head really hard and-"

Mori stopped him, "my I see him? Please."

The doctor looked at him surprised. "He's not-"

"Just let me see him! God sake! I need to see him breathing!" Mori felt as if he was going to lose his mind. "LET ME SEE HIM!" It come out as a shout Mori didn't even mean to say it. His filter was gone.

Doctor sighed and rubbed his neck, "alright.. just for a moment.. and only one or two of you..."

"I'll go with him." It was Honey's father.

Doctor nodded and and gestured for them to follow him. Mori's heart was pounding so loud he couldn't hear his own thoughts. Once the doctor opened the door the giant rushed in the room.

Honey had wires connecting him to everything. The room was silent except for the study beeps of his heart rate. Mori slowly walked up and saw how pale his best friend was. He placed a hand gently on his chest and felt it rise and fall. He quickly fell to his knees in relief.

"Thank god. You're breathing." He muttered. He looked up at Honey and his ears began to rang. "I'm so sorry.."

Honey's father walked over and helped Takashi up off the floor. "Come my boy. Let's go back. We can visit him soon."

"Right."

They left the room. He could still feel Honey's warmth on his hands. Once they got back he saw Jane talking to his father and the host members talking among themselves.

Haruhi looked at him and went to his side. "Will Honey-Senpai be okay?"

Mori just nodded. She was so relieved he could see her whole body relax. Mori gave her a fake smile before she joined the others.

The twins looked at Mori but didn't say anything. They had no idea what they could say. All they could think about was the pain that he must be going through. As for Kyoya he hasn't said anything all day. But he knew with his family's hospital things would go well.

Mori walked up to all of them and gave them a sad smile. "Thank you all for coming. I know it might not be much but-"

"Of course we would come Mori-Senpai. Honey-senpai and you are our friends." Haruhi said.

"Yeah it's not like-" Hikaru started. "We would leave you two like that." Kaoru finished.

"Besides, we stick together. Right Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course! We stick together. No matter how big of a mess we are in." Tamaki smiled one of his goofy but reassuring smile.

Mori was grateful, he knew Honey would be happy to hear that everyone cared about him. It would make him cry even.

Mori thought about the idea and smiled to himself. His father came up to the group. "It's bet that all of you get home. We don't want to worry your family. Even you Takashi. We need to get home."

"But father I-"

"We can come back tomorrow after school."

"No I'm not going-"

"Enough. He's asleep anyway. You can just see him after. Do you understand?"

Mori hung his head and nodded.

"Good." He looked at Jane. "We will give you a ride back home my dear."

Jane flinched and stood tall, and nodded. "Thank you so much, sir."

Tamaki waved to Mori as did the others. Jane followed his father, but before Mori left he saw that Chika and Honey's father staying behind. He cursed under his breath before following Jane.

They got to the car and Jane took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. All he could think about was Honey. The moments when Mori was not feeling well or nervous Mutsukuni would always know and give his hand a gentle squeeze as Jane was.

They got to Jane's house, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Try to get some rest alright?" She smiled and got out of the car.

Mori watched her leave and realized how dark it was. He looked at the clock in the car it read 12:00. When did it get so late?

When they got home Mori went straight to his room. He grabbed fresh clothes and headed for the shower. He striped his clothes off and jumped in the shower. He let the water run over him before grabbing the shampoo and froze. Re-seeing the blood drip from his hands.

Gripping his hand into a fist he punched the wall.

 _"Takashi... I love you.." Mori froze. Honey_ _ **loved**_ _him? "You can't-no you can't get married.. You can't... Not to her.. I-I can't..."_

 _Mori head was spinning he watched his cousin broke down in front of him. This is what he was afraid of. "I love you so much.. I've always loved you.. Why her? Why did it have to be her!?"_

 _The giant wanted to calm him down he had too. They wouldn't get anywhere with him like this. "Calm down." It was all he could say. Honey was just saying words he wasn't well. He wasn't. Unless... unless this is what he wanted to talk about. How he felt._

 _"No! You idiot! I HATE HER SO MUCH! You can't! YOU CANT! Why her... Why? Why do you love her?!" Honey opened his eyes and started to run.  
_  
Mori punched the wall again. Did he really love him? The kiss, he did all of his power to forget it. It was such impulse. The confession must have been real. All this time Honey was acting the way he was because of his feelings. It was all starting to come together.

He touched his lips remembering the kiss. The way it felt.

"Mitsukuni." There was nothing he could do. They were cousins. They can't go on feelings. Then there is his Engagement.

"DAMN IT!"

-

 _"Taka-chan!" Honey smiled and grabbed Takashi's hand. Mori looked down at him and smiled brightly. He touched his hair and kissed the top of his head._

 _The blonde let out a laugh before he standing up and pat Mori's head. He picked up his rabbit and kissed Mori on the nose. He giggled and ran in the field. Just as he did there was a street that appeared._

 _The pink rabbit slipped out of his hands before the truck slammed in the short one.  
_  
Mori bolted awake drenched in sweat. It took all of his power to sit up. He looked down at his hands and could see them shaking in the darkness. He hated this with all his might.

The giant rubbed his face and looked at his hands once again. Honey was all he could think about. His bright brown eyes, his bright smile. The way he would eat cake, and even the way he would laugh. Blood. The blood that wouldn't stop. The way he wasn't breathing.

Mori stood up and looked at the time, 2:00am. He let out a sigh and started to get ready for a run. There was no way he was going to go back to sleep.

He would run all the time with- he shook his head and started to change.

When the tall one was seat he walked down the dark house. He went into the empty kitchen to fill his water bottle. Once that was done he was off.

He got back around 5:00. The maids were already awake and getting ready for the day. Two of them were startled to see him come into the kitchen. They noticed how sweaty he was but they could tell he just got back from a run. It wasn't that unusual.

He went straight to the fridge and grabbed a new water bottle. He drank it quickly and sighed. "Sorry. I'll get ready for school. Thanks." And just like that he was off.

Mori took a shower and got ready for the day. He had to use a different bag, realizing he left it at the school the day before. With a sigh he looked in the mirror seeing that he looked awful. He could almost hear Honey's voice.

 _"You should take better care of yourself Takashi. It would be bad if you slept in class!"  
_  
He shook his head and was off to school. He believed his father tried talking to him, but the giant said nothing back. He wanted to get to school, and the quicker it was over the quicker he could see Honey.

Once he got to school he got out of the car and couldn't help but look where the accident happened. It was like it didn't even happen. He turned and walked as if he was fine with everything.

Jane was waiting for him but he didn't feel like talking with anyone, not even her.

When lunch came around a teacher called on him to speed with him. She took him to the principal's office.

"Ma'am." He gave a polite greeting.

"Morinozuka. I'll just get right into it. While they were cleaning they found your bag along with Haninozuka's bag. They all put in a box here. They didn't want to throw it away.

Mori walked up to the box. "May I open it?"

She nodded watching him.

He opened the box delicately as if it was made with glass. He froze when he saw the bloody pink rabbit. Mori had it in his hands when he jumped for Honey but forgot to get it when he got in the ambulance. It was in a plastic clear bag. He started to reach for it but then stopped and closed the box.

"Thank you." He just picked up the box and left. His hands were shaking, he needed to sit down.

The giant started to run not knowing where to go. Without thinking he found himself in the club room. It was empty at the moment since everyone was at lunch. He leaned against the door and opened the box once more. This time he picked up the rabbit.

"Mitsukuni."

The giant started studying the blood stains. He was trying to think if they would come out. Probably not. He tried to think of a plan to get rid of the stains.

Hugging the rabbit he looked at the ceiling. The first time he pledged his life to protect Honey, was when they were very young.

 _Mori was in the sandbox, it was the third maybe the fourth day preschool. He was building a castle or was attempting. That's when a couple of kids came into the sand box to build their own. Once theirs was built, they watched as Mori's kept falling and breaking. Even if it was the kid giant wouldn't give up._

 _"Look! Look! His keeps falling! Do want us to help you?" One of the kids asked. But Mori didn't say anything. The kids mood changed and stood up and crushed what was left of Mori's castle. "You never talk you know that? It's weird."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"That's all?!"_

 _Honey was playing on the slides and saw the scene. He didn't know Mori much but they were family. They had played a few times before since their parents saw each other sometimes._

 _"Hey! Leave Takashi alone!" The very tiny blonde run over and stood strong._

 _"What can a tiny person like you do?" The bully chuckled. Of course Honey wasn't going to have it._

 _"I'm pretty strong you know. Also I have a very bad temper. Oh! And he's my cousin and if you hurt him I hurt you! It doesn't matter what he's like! And you don't want your castle destroyed." It was such a small speech from a kid. But it worked. They walked away._

 _"Thanks."_

 _Honey keeled down. "Let's build it together!"_

 _Mori looked at his cousin and saw him smiling. Smiling such a bright smile. He nodded and together they built the castle._

 _That day on their closeness grew, and Mori swore to protect him the way Honey protected him.  
_  
"And... I failed... I failed you..." he hugged the rabbit tighter.

 **{[ The next chapter should be out soon I have most of it written! Thank you for reading! ]}**


	7. Comfort

**[{ Hello, I wanted to add a trigger warning! This talks about blood. }]**

Mori lost track of time but didn't care. It was all very strange to not have him here. His thoughts ran of the kiss. Ever since it happened it was so hard to forget. Jane was a good destruction of course. Memoires of Honey passed through his mind, the way Honey would laugh, smiled, and even breath. He really cared for Jane, but could it be possible that Honey-?

He looked at the pink rabbit again. Honey would still be here if he didn't tell him about Jane.

"No. He's not dead. He's alive." He had to remind himself. He placed the rabbit back in the box and stood. He just had to get through the rest of the day.

-

Once the day was over he carried the box to the car. He saw Jane waiting for him but he really didn't want to talk with her. The giant walked passed her and got in the car. "To the hospital please."

The car ride didn't take very long. He decided to leave the box in the car. Quickly he walked inside.

"I'm here to visit Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

The nurse typed something in and looked up at him. "Only family may visit him."

"I'm his cousin. Takashi Morinozuka."

"Alright I understand. Here's your badge and the room number he's in 356."

"Thank you." He rushed to the elevator and hit the number three. His heart was beating so fast. He fumbled to get the badge on. 356. Room 356.

Once the elevator opened he bolted out to find the room. It took forever to find the 50's but once he did Mori started to look 56. At long last, he saw Honey's name below the room number.

He took the a deep breath before opening the door. Holding his breath he walked in. They were the only two in the room. Unless he wanted to count the silence, and the piercing beeping that gave Mori comfort, knowing Honey's heart was still beating.

He pulled up a chair and sat by the sleeping Honey. The blonde looked pale, he was in the hospital clothing and had a mask to help him breath.

Mori gently took his hand to hold it. It felt cold but not too cold. He wrapped both of his hand around his to make it warmer. He didn't move for a while just looking at him. Finally he let go with one and keeping the other in Honey's.

"Mitsukuni.. I'm so sorry." He gently ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. "You have the whole host club worried, you know." He chuckled sadly.

Mori stayed like that for a while but then removed his hand. "Mitsukuni, before you ran you said... said you loved me.. I'm not sure how to respond.. well especially since you got hurt soon after... but when you wake up.. I want to talk about it.. but first you have to wake up okay?" He stood up and without thinking kissed his forehead. "I'm going to do my homework over there okay?"

The giant grabbed his bag setting it on the table, he took a seat and begin his homework just like he said. After a while he noticed it was getting dark. He started to put his things away. His heavy footsteps made it over to Honey. His sad lips kissed the blonde's forehead once more.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

-

It went like this for a few weeks. On the second week he started to talk to Jane again. It was nice to talk to her, or more, the distraction she was from Honey. Once he felt a little more relaxed he began talking to the host members. It was hard at first but he knew that they were here for him. One day Mori heard people talking about the club, since it's been closed it was all any of the girls could speak. They begin talking about opening it, at first no one wanted to but it was Mori who insisted that they opened it. He told them it's what Honey would want.

That following day the doors were open. It did feel strange to do it without Honey but he did his best.

"Hey Mori. I'm sorry what happened to Honey! I made a strawberry cake for him do you think you can give it to him?"

Mori froze, Jane noticed and looked at the girl. "I don't think you know but, Honey is in a temporary Coma."

The four girls gasped. "I'm so very sorry Mori! I didn't mean-"

"I'll eat it for him. He would hate for it to go to waste."

"Are you sure?" The girl blushed and looked at him.

"Yes. It would make him happy you made him sweets, his favorite at that." Mori smiled and all the girls there were all bright red. Including Jane, it was even rare for her to see him smiled.

"A-alright.." she pulled a cake out of the bag that she carried it in. She cut a piece for him first then the other girls. Mori took the cake and stared. He wasn't as big of a fan as his cousin, he only ate sweets for Honey's sake.

He picked up the fork and took a bite. It was terribly sweet. He could imagine what the little blonde would say.

 _"MMM~ This cake is the very best! The strawberries are the best! I really love it! You make very good cakes! Here Takashi try it!"_

The giant couldn't help but let tears form. Honey wasn't here to try his favorite thing. He took another bite. He could taste the tears with the cake, but that was in his mind was Honey. It was so hard to not have him at his side. It was so hard to not hear his gentle words. It was so hard to keep going without him.

"Umm, Mori?" Jane started to worry. But the giant just ate another bite. It tasted so sweet that it was burning his taste buds. He didn't care. It brought Honey happiness, or would bring happiness.

Once the giant was finished he placed the plate down. "Mitsukuni would love this cake! I just know it! You cook very well." The giant covered his face. "I just know it."

Everyone in the room was looking at him, all in concern for the giant. The girls never seen Mori cry before, making them worry. Haruhi, being calm, brought a fresh cup of tea. "Here. Drink this."

Mori took the glass and took a sip. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Haruhi smiled.

"We can't imagine how hard it must be for you Mori-Senpai." One of the girls spoke up in a shaky voice.

Tamaki came over next and sat by the giant. "It's okay to cry!"

The girls just watched as the host members tried cheering him up. Jane stood and kneeled in front of the giant placing her hands on his knees. The expression she wore was scared, she was scared for her boyfriend.

"Takashi.. you really need to calm down. I watched this eat at you ever since it happened. I'm sure Tamaki told you it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. He's the one who ran out and-"

"I told him Jane. That's what made him run. I told you I was scared of him being upset.. and it happened.. I should have waited.. I should have waited to tell him."

"You talked to him?" Her eyes widened, she shook her head.

"I should have waited until a later date to tell him."

"So that's what this is about." Her expression changed to what looked like anger. She shook her head and let out a sigh.

"Look, I don't know what you guys are talking about but Mori you couldn't help if Honey ran." Haruhi filled up his glass again.

"Don't Takashi! Things will look up!"

Mori looked up but didn't see Honey there. He took a deep breath before handing the cup back to Haruhi.

"Thank you. Sorry to worry everyone."

The girls took action very quickly almost rising in there seats. "Please it's okay Mori-Senpai. We all miss Honey, you should see the classes that he's in."

Haruhi took the glass and looked out the windows. "He is family here. We all miss him."

"Very true." Tamaki wore a sad expression. "It's strange not to have him here."

The club room was silent. Tamaki broke it by standing. "I have an idea! How about we all write to Honey and put them in a container. When he wakes up he can read what he missed and what people missed of him!"

"Y-you know I actually like that idea." Haruhi didn't mean to say out loud. "Oh! Sorry Senpai... didn't mean-"

"HARUHI!" He whined.

Everyone chuckled and the atmosphere softened.

Everyday from that day, Mori would come back home with boxes of letters for Honey when he would wake.

It gave Mori an idea to start his own journal for Honey.

 _Day 1_

 _Mitsukuni, I really want to hear your voice. It's been hard alone. I didn't realize how much I would have missed you._

 _The club started writing letters the other day. It's very nice if them to do that, and I'm sure you'll read every single one._

 _I don't know if I'll ever give this to you but, I really hope you wake up soon._

 _I don't think I can go longer without you._

 _Takashi_

He placed the pen down not knowing what else to write, fearing he might write something crazy.

Mori stood from his desk and made his way to his closet. On the floor was sitting _the_ box. He hadn't touched it since the day he received it.

Carefully he opened the box and on the top laid the bloody rabbit.

He felt dizzy, but picked it up anyway.

The giant just looked at the rabbit studying the blood stains that was on it. It almost took up all the light pink. The left side had the most pink showing, the right was covered in his cousins blood. He started to feel even more dizzy. _His_ , blood. Mori's hands started to shake, and eventually dropped the rabbit to look at his own hands. All he could see, was blood. The red that haunted him. Blood. His breath quickened, he glanced at the rabbit once more before grabbing it and rushing the the bathroom locking it behind him.

He took it out of the plastic bag and turned on the hot water in the tub. He grabbed the soap and scrubbed. He scrubbed and scrubbed. It was starting to turn the water a weird pink. Once again he felt his body freeze, his hands started to shake more. But ignoring it, he started scrub again. It needed to be clean. It **had** to be clean. It had to be clean for Honey.

The rabbit was looking better, but he could never truly get blood out. He looked at the bloody water then back at the bloody rabbit.

 _The truck was rushing through the stop sign. Mori could see the driver not looking, he could see his best friend running on the same street not looking as well._

 _The tall one could feel his heart stop then he saw his friend get slammed by the car._

 _When the driver stopped to late. Mori was too late to prevent it._

 _When blood was rushing out of Honey's head._

Blood.

Blood.

Mori dropped the rabbit in the water stood and looked at his shaking hands.

Blood.

He stepped back against the wall.

Blood.

He tried reaching for the sink to wash his hands.

Blood.

His brain was spinning as he turned on the water.  
 _  
Blood._

He scrubbed.

 _ **Honey's blood.**_

He looked in the mirror and everything blacked out.

-

Mori woke up to banging sounds. When his eyes fluttered open, he was on the bathroom floor.

"Takashi!" It was one of the maids. "You've been in there for hours! HEY!"

Mori sat up ears still ringing. He heard the water still running, first he turned off the sink then the tub. It was hard to ignore the bloody water that still lingered.

"Sorry. I'm fine." He called forcefully.

"Thank goodness. I'm glad." Relief was heard in her voice.

He picked the bunny out of the tub then did his best to wring it out without distorting it. Once that was done he placed it back in the plastic bag.

He then opened the door and saw the maid, "sorry."

"I'm just glad you are okay."

Mori nodded and headed to his room. He placed the rabbit back in the box, and sat in his bed. It was dark and lonely in his room. It wasn't very decorated in the first place, a bed closet and dresser. Honey would come over sometimes and asked his he could add some color. He wanted to see Honey. His heart ached thinking about it. The tall one sighed and grabbed a backpack to pack for two days. He was going to see Honey.

He opened the window and carefully jumped on the tree that was fairly close to his room. Once he was on the ground he called for a taxi to take him to the hospital.

It just reminded him of the times he would do this to see his friend.

Mori was about twelve.

 _His father was getting on to him about grades. It was always important to keep a good reputation._

 _Once he was in his room he sat on his bed and threw his pillow. Anger circled in his mind. All he could think of was how much he hated his father. He then packed a bag and climbed out his window._

 _Once he his the ground he ran as fast as he could to Honey's house. Once he was there the maids told him to come in and they would bring Honey._

 _Once the blond appeared Mori felt so much better. All it took was the brown eyes to look into his and he felt calm._

 _"Takashi? Is everything okay?" He asked._

 _"Yeah." Now it is, he wanted to add but didn't._

 _"That's good! I didn't know you were going to spend the night! Let me finish up with training then we can play! Okay?" He was so positive._

 _"Right."_

Mori chuckled to himself thinking about it. It was a petty thing to "hate" his father. He had a good relationship with him now, however back then it was different. He couldn't count how many times he would run to Mitsukuni's house for that comfort. Honey always had that power over Mori as soon as Honey stopped the bullies. Mori felt safe with him, all that he wanted was Honey to feel safe with him. Mori let out a sigh and looked that the passing trees.

When he arrived at the hospital he paid the taxi then turned to walk in the hospital doors, but once he saw the hospital his heart raced and feet froze. He didn't think he would ever get used to this place. Once he calmed down a bit he walked to the doors. The tall one signed in and went to the room he hated the most.

He opened the door and set his bag on a chair. It took all his courage to looked at the blonde. The same place as he always was. Mori sat in the bed and took Honey's hand. He noticed the mask was off his face today. It was becoming more common to see it off then on.

"Hey. Good to see you. We started the club back up today. Of course everyone is missing you. They started to write letters of all the things you miss. Even I thought it was a good idea. They really miss you. I really-" His voice cracked and he had to look away. "God- all I do these days is cry. I miss you Mitsukuni so very much it hurts. It's all my fault I shouldn't have told you. I should have waited. I should have- I'm so sorry."

He fell silent so the tears would stop, when they stopped both of them sat in silence. He decided it was enough and tried to pull away. However, he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand.

Mori's eyes widened and quickly looked at Honey.

"Mitsukuni?"

The hand squeezed his a little tighter this time. Mori let out a happy chuckle, then squeezed his hand back.

"I love you."

Mori froze at his own words. They just came out on their own. He didn't even think about it, but did he even have to? His head started to spin faster and faster. Love?

Every time that he thought of Honey he felt weak. He felt happiness that a smile was waiting for him. He felt comfort with Honey. With Jane, she was a he love Jane? They kissed but the kiss with Honey, it was so much more. Every time he thought about the kiss it sent his heart to flutter.

The tall one leaned down and kissed Honey on the lips. Then he touched foreheads with his small friend taking in all these feelings.

"Yes. I do."

He planted another gentle kiss on the cold lips and ran his free hand through his thin blond hair.

"I love you."

 **[{ Thank you for Reading honestly! I never thought anyone would read this! Chapter 8 might take a long time but I will get it out as fast as I can! ]}**


	8. Agony

**{[ SORRY! I know it's super late. I am almost done with Nine so Please stay tuned, things are about to get real! Thank you guys for waiting! ]}**

He sat by the sleeping boy for hours hoping that his eyes would open again. When nothing happened he desisted to sit back in the chair further away from the bed. Mori's head was spinning, he just wanted to tell him properly. To tell him that he was sorry for hurting him the way he did. He just wanted to hold him and never let go. Looking at his hand, Mori let out a long sigh, he definitely felt his hand squeeze his.

He just wanted to stop thinking, he rummaged through his bag and took out two notebooks. It was the notes from that day, and one for Honey. Ever since the coma he would write the notes from school for himself and Honey. It would keep his mind busy for the time being.

Before he knew it a loud annoying ringtone was playing. He opened his eyes and realized he fell asleep duplicating the notes. He quickly realized his phone was ringing and grabbed it before the song could end.

"Hello?" Mori answered just in time.

"Mori. It's Tamaki."

"Hey."

"Your father called me actually." Mori let out an almost annoyed sigh.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.. you didn't come to school and they called him and then he called me. He was wondering if you were here at club."

Mori was confused and then looked at the clock. It was way past then what he thought. He didn't even remember falling asleep in the first place. He even didn't have a bad dream, the best sleep he's had in a while.

"Oh, and Jane was getting worried. Well honestly all of us our worried." He continued, "I'm just happy that you answered!"

"Sorry to worry you." He knew how the club could get, especially Tamaki.

"I know! Just glad you answered! I'm guessing your with Honey. Your father assumed the same thing and figured that it was whatever. Or something" a nervous laughed come from Tamaki's end. "Speaking of, the club wanted to visit! Would that be okay?"

Mori could tell that he was worried, it was hard for the club. He couldn't imagine how it feels to be opening the club without Honey. When he was there yesterday, it was really hard.

"He would like that." Mori smiled slightly, putting away the notebooks and standing stretching a little.

"Okay! We'll be there soon!" With that Tamaki hung up!

Mori placed his phone in his pocket then walked over to Honey. He bent down and touched his hand, "hey." He kissed his cheek, "the club will be here soon." He pulled away and just looked at him.

When the nurse came in he took that time to get something to eat. He picked something from the vending machine. Jane was worried about him. Jane. What was he going to do with her? He really does care for her it was just, is so hard while Honey.

"Mitsukuni. Is this how you felt, lost?"

"Mori!" He looked up and saw Tamaki with everyone. He was quickly to notice Jane was not present and felt relived.

He bent down and picked up his food from the machine. "Wait a second!" Haruhi looked at what was in his hand, "what in the world is that?" It looked like a fancy sandwich.

"I was hungry but didn't feel like waiting in line. Anyway.. nice to see you guys."

Haruhi just rolled her eyes even though she knew that wasn't just any normal sandwich from a vending machine. They were at a really nice hospital, Kyoya's family at that.

"Jane said she though she would be in the way if she came, we tried to reassure her that you would hav-"

"It's okay.. come on.. the nurse should be done checking everything." Mori didn't want to talk about it and started to walk away. The club members all glanced at each other before walking off with him.

When they reached the room the nurse was already gone. Mori let them in and watched as the crowed around his bed in a orderly fashion, but not in a way that it would be suffocating. "You're welcome to sit down. You can sit on the bed. It won't hurt." The looked at Mori for the green light, when he nodded the all relaxed.

Kyoya sat in a chair as well as Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to sit on the bed then Haruhi was next. Mori sat in his usual chair. It was silent before more stood, "Mitsukuni, you got guest. They want to talk to you about things. Go on you can talk to him. He's listening."

"Right, well I guess I'll go! It me Tamaki, school has been boring I'm not going to lie. We all hope you wake up soon so it won't be boring."

"Yeah, club with them is a real pain you know. A real drag," Hikaru started.

"A bore really. It's weird without you!" Kaoru finished.

"Well... we've been testing out new sweets just for you Honey-senpi! Wake up soon to try them!" Haruhi took the small ones hand.

"Of course the girls miss you to." Kyoya added.

Mori kneels down on the ground at the foot of the bed. "You see, I told you. They all miss you. Isn't that nice?"

Haruhi could tell something was eating at him. Half the reason why they came here was to help Mori. She snapped her gaze to Honey, leaning forward a bit. "Yeah that's right we all missed you! And Mori, I know misses you tons!" She acted a flinch and looked at Mori. "Talk to him. He's squeezing my hand when you talk or at your name!"

Mori stood and thought of something fast. "You know a girl had me try cake the other day, when I ate it I cried so hard. It was a real ugly scene. The poor girl. She had no idea what to do." He chucked, "it's funny. I never had so much emotion before this. Never knew right? Then again. As a kid I was always the weak one." Everyone was looking at him.

"Crying day and night. Thinking of the day. It kills me. I feel like I'm going crazy. Usually you would be talking back to me so easily but now your voice is slipping away. I've never felt so far from everything in my life. I hate myself for being this way." Then it was silent. Nothing. Mori realized he blabbed way too long.

"Sorry... I guess I- did he-?"

"Oh, I lied. Sorry. But it's good to get that off yeah?" Haruhi smiled at him faintly.

"Yeah, we know you skipped today. You have a bag over there. We're not stupid Mori-senpi." Hikaru added in a we-know-what's-going-on tone.

Mori just chuckled to himself, he didn't know how to respond. The rest of the visit was quit they did talk to Honey a bit making the mood less heavy. Tamaki put smiles on everyone's face, once they left Mori's smile was gone. He looked over at Honey, the nurse didn't say anything. Haruhi was just lying to get Mori to talk. How come he wasn't awake? He swore that he moved last night.

This was agony.

He sat in his chair and sighed, that's when his phone went off. He got it out and saw it was his dad but ignored it. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, unless it was Honey.

After a few days, he finally went to school. Nothing changed like nothing ever happened. He stopped at the spot where it happened. It was still so clear in his head. The way the truck ran into Honey. He shook his head and quickly walked past.

Mori quietly sat in his classes and did his best to not think about anything. It was going well until he ran into Jane at lunch. They both just looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry... I know it's been really hard for you... " Jane grabbed his hand, "for what it's worth.. I still love you.."

Mori's heart raced, he still really cared for Jane. He smiled, picked up her hand and gently kissed the top of it. "Thank you, Jane." Then an image of Honey came back to him.

"I know that how you feel, but... you can't get Honey out of your head. You really love him, don't you."

"Yeah." He quickly realized and looked at her. She was smiling, it was a sad smile.

"It's okay... I already knew. I can't say that it's a little weird, but I know where your heart lies." Mori was shocked, he didn't know what to say. She stood up putting his hand down. "Don't worry... I'll talk to my father about the marriage."

"Jane I-"

"No... please... don't worry about it... you know who to come to if it doesn't work out.."

That was the last thing she said before leaving Mori to think. He couldn't tell if it was good news or more sorrow.

 **{[ Once again thank you for reading! ]}**


	9. Memory

**[{ Hey guys sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I got witters block towards the middle of it. I hope that you guys still like it! Keep an eye out for 10 soon! I have a lot of ideas for that chapeter so I don't think it will take as long. But with school in the way it might be harder to find time. So yeah. Also let me know if you guys want a love triangle or not. Enjoy!}]**

It was a relief to not have to worry about Jane. Of course his parents came to him saying sorry that she broke up with him. He wondered what she had told them but that didn't really matter to him now. Visits to the hospital were easier. Mori continued to visit everyday after school, on the weekends he stayed the night there. The hospital seemed to become his second home. Nurses and doctors knew his name.

It wasn't until later that week something really happened. Club went on, things didn't seem as bad. People still handed letters everyday, and that did help him. Writing letters did help say how he felt.

On this day however, things turned an unexpected turn. Mori was sitting in Honey's room as usual. He was about to leave for the night when her heard a sound. He turned around and saw the small one moving.

Honey moaned in pain as his eyes opened. Mori dropped his bags and ran to the nurse button and pressed it over and over. He turned to Honey and saw the deep brown eyes for the first time in months.

"Mitsukuni." Tears started to flow out of his eyes.

The small blond looked at the tall one then slowly lifted his own hands. He tried to bend his fingers but it was really hard. Honey started to panic. He screamed in fear as tears came out his eyes.

Mori started to freak out, "Mitsukuni. Please clam down it's okay. Your okay."

The nurses ran in along side doctors. They pushed Mori out the room.

"He's awake. He's awake." He couldn't be dreaming. Mori's heart was racing. He had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. "He's awake!" He was so overjoyed. The one he loved most in this world was finally awake.

However, things weren't as happy as they seemed. The doctor came out and looked at the tall teen.

"How is he doing? Can I go see him?" Mori rushed to him.

"Well, he's alive and he'll be okay. However Haninozuka took a big hit to the head. That's what put him in a coma in the first place. You see, it damaged part of his brain—"

"Meaning?" Mori cut in.

"He lost his memory."

Mori's heart stopped hearing this. He leaned agents the wall. "How much is lost?"

The doctor took a deep breath before answering, "I'm afraid, everything."

"Everything." He repeated. He thought back to all the times that Mori has had with Honey. Everything is gone. Everything.

"Thank you doctor." The giant sighed and stood taking a deep breath. "Can I see him?" Mori had to except it. It was his fault that he lost his memory after all. He didn't protect him well enough.

"Yes, right this way." The doctor lead the giant back into the room. When they got back Honey was sitting up, with teary eyes. "Haninozuka, this is your cousin. He stayed by your side as you slept."

Honey looked at them, then studied Mori. The giant was overwhelmed with so many feelings. To see his cousins big brown eyes again. "My Name is Takashi Morinozuka."

"Takashi Morinozuka." The blond looked as if he was trying to rake his brain for some kind of info.

More gave Honey a smile. Even if he didn't remember it was really good to see him awake. "Alright, I'll leave you two be. I'll be back in a bit to check on you, Haninozuka." The doctor stated before leaving.

Mori shook his head then sat in a chair near Honey. The blond didn't know really what to say. No memory of this person was in his head. Honey looked at his own hands that were in his lap.

"I understand you do remember. But... I'm really glad that you are awake." Mori looked at his own hands as well before speaking again. "I was really scared I would lose you." This brought tears to the giants eyes. "I'm—so happy that you're awake."

The giants waving voice made Honey look up in surprised. Whoever this person was they were super close to him. "Morinozuka? Are you okay?"

Mori jumped a little at the last name. He hadn't heard that from Honey in a long time. He gave the blond a sad smile. "I'm just— happy to see you." There was another pause, when emotion pored into the giant. Out of impulse he wrapped his arms around the small one.

"I'm sorry... I'm so—sorry... this is all my fault. All of it." He sad in between sobs. With Mori's surprise, Honey wrapped his arms around him. This made the giant hold him tighter.

Honey didn't really know what was happening, but he knew that this person in front of him had been through a lot. He needed a hug and Honey saw that. "I'm sure there was more then one factor then you. You shouldn't blame yourself."

Now hearing this from the small ones mouth shook Mori's bones. All Mori wanted was to stay in the hug and not think about anything.

After a few moments Mori had the chance to calm down. The small blond looked at him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay now?" He asked gently.

"Yeah. I'll be okay."

The two looked at each other in silence until the doctor came in for another check up. When he left Mori gained the guts to ask Honey a question.

"Haninozuka. May I ask you a question? It might be a strange request or—whatever you may call it."

"What is it?"

"I know that you have forgotten, but before I was to protect you. I failed. I want to keep protecting you. Do a better job at what I failed at before. I want to help you through this memory wipe. I want to help you through it all. You are an important peace in my life and I promised that I will do a better job then what I did before. Please allow me to be by your side." He said with his eyes down.

Honey sat in shock. The doctor did say that they were cousins. Besides the giant seemed to be telling the truth. Honey gave him a big smile that warmed Mori's heart.

"Of course! I'm going to need someone to help me when I get out. I know that school will be a little hard without my memory. So far you are the only person who can help me."

Mori smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He was glad that Honey had said yes. Everything seemed to be normal with the smiling blond lighting up the room. Mori then looked as the time and didn't realize how late it was and sighed.

"It's late you should get some rest, I'm sure the strain on your body is making you tired. I know you just woke up however this would be a normal sleep." He was a bit scared that if he asked him to sleep he wouldn't wake up again. "Oh and your family will be visiting soon. Your father and brother. So you are aware."

"Thank you Morinozuka for letting me know." The blond pulled the blanket over him. "Do you think that you can stay with me though? I'm a little worried to be alone."

Mori gave him a light nod. "I'll be here if you need me."

"Thank you."

With that the night ended for the both of them. However, Mori didn't sleep he kept an eye on him making sure everything was okay. He lightly ran his fingers through Honeys blond hair. "Glad you're back."

~~~

The next day Honey's family came to see him just like Mori said. The small one didn't want him to leave even if it was for a second. Eventually he had to since his father wanted to speak to him alone. Mori waited in the hallway while his family talked to the blond.

"Oh, Morinozuka" a nurse greeted. "Waiting for his family?" Mori nodded. "I see. Haninozuka might need to stay in the hospital for a while longer so I'm sure we will see more of each other. Not like we know each other alrighty." She let out a small laugh.

She had brown hair and dark eyes. This was the lead nurse that was taking care of his Honey. Nurse Tally.

"That's true." Mori answered.

"At lets he didn't push you away. He seems to be attached to you." He comforted him.

"Your right. I'm really luckily he's letting me stay here. I don't know what I would have done if he pushed me away."

The nurse gave him a sympathetic smile then a pat on the shoulder. "You worry to much. Give him time and he'll remember. Well I have other rounds to do, I'll see you around." They both waves at each other.

He was lucky that a good team was working on Honey.

"Mitsukuni." 


	10. Bitter Cake

**{[ Hey guys, so this is a pretty long chapter I was going to write more for it but decided that I would save it for the next.**

 **Also look** **forward to more M next chapter! Enjoy! ]}**

The start of the rehabilitation process was very smooth. However, Honey didn't want to do it without Mori being by his side. It was a little hard to juggle school and trying to help Honey recover. He even told Tamaki he was going to take a break from club. He felt bad that he hadn't told the club that he was awake. Mori wanted to wait until Honey was ready to see them before telling them.

Since he was in a comma for so long, they had to teach him him to walk again. Of course it didn't take as long as the doctors thought, Mori knew that it would only take a bit. Honey was persistent. Once he was up again he walked all over the place. He asked Mori a lot of questions about simple things. Since he couldn't remember. That was also another thing Rehab did for him, teach him simple things such as use everyday objects. On one of Honey's brakes they were both sitting there. Mori working on homework and Honey reading to get his brain thinking.

"Morinozuka?" He asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Mori answered without looking up.

"Do I have friends?" Mori froze he was not expecting that question. The giant looked at the small cousin. He even hesitated before he answered.

"Of course you do. You have a lot and they are all worried about you." The small one looked Mori in the eyes then looked down.

"Do—Do you think they will still like me even if I don't remember them?" The small one started to tear up. This is when Mori jumped to his side kneeling next to them.

"Just like I did, they will understand and stay by your side. We've known them for a long time, they wouldn't give up on you because of this."

"I just feel bad." He sniffed. "I know it can't be easy for me not to remember. What if they get hurt?"

"They might be sad, but they won't give up on you, and even if you change or not like before, I'm sure they will accept and stay by your side." Mori reached up and brushed a tear from Honey's cheek. "And if they don't. Know that I will always be here."

Honey paused and looked at Mori. He gave the gentle giant a smile. He wrapped his arms around Mori's neck and hugged. "Thank you, Mori." The giant hugged him back happy to be in his embrace. Without realizing it he had placed a hand on the blonds head and started to stroke his hair. Without realizing it he pulled Honey away enough to look at his face. Without realizing it he started to lean in for a kiss. Without realizing—

"Alright Haninozuka, it's time for your daily check up!" Nurse Tally came in. Mori had pulled away in time before she could see what was about to happen. What she did see was a shocked, confused blond. "Um? Haninozuka?"

"Right! Sorry Nurse Tally! Mori was talking about the clouds and what they are made of! It shocked me a bit." He said with his usual bright smile. Mori looked out the window to hid his light blush.

"I see. Clouds are pretty interesting. Now then let's take your blood pressure." She did what she needed then looked a bit concerned. "Can you lean forward for me please?" He listened. "It will be a bit cold." She lifted his shirt so she can hear his heart better. "Mm, your heart is beating a bit faster than normal. Are you feeling alright?"

This made Mori turn around and look at the small one. Honey's face was flushed with embarrassment. "Y—yeah I'm okay. Just a little—surprised is all." He managed to say.

"How about we take it easy today. And Morinozuka no more surprises about nature, understand?" Mori nodded. She stood up and gathered her things. "Alright I'll be back with dinner later. Try and rest okay?"

"Yes Nurse Tally." And with that she left.

They both sat in silence for a bit until Honey spoke up. "Why.. why did you almost—"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you. Your health is important. I have to be sure to keep that in mind. It won't happen again." With that Mori sat down to finish his homework.

The blond pouted and laid down. Then he thought to himself. He wouldn't have minded a kiss. He wouldn't have minded that kind of relationship with Mori. However, he wondered why he wouldn't mind. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Mori. I want to meet my friends." Once again Mori was frozen.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"But why~?" He heard the whine in Honeys voice and looked up.

"Your health remember?"

"But Mori. I want to meet them." That's when Honey gave him a big pouting face that made his big brown eyes look bigger. "Please~"

"Alright." He sighed, not able to fight with the cute blond. "I'll talk to them. I'll also talk to your doctors. Because as I said, your health is more important."

"Thanks Mori!"

Later that day while Honey was eating he waited for his doctor so that Mori could ask about bringing the club to see him.

"I thank that it would be a good idea for him to see friends that he knew before the accident. All the people that he's met is his family. It could help him to see them." Mori nodded. He would have to talk to the club members. He would also have to explain to Honey who they are before he sees him.

When he walked back to Honey's room Nurse Tally was already gone. Honey was laying in his stomach reading a book. He looked up when Mori walked in and a smile lit up the room.

"Mori!" He jumped up and hurried to his side. "What did the doctor say?" Mori nodded. "Yay! That's good news then! I get to see old friends!"

"First I need to tell you who you are meeting." Then he proceeded to tell them about all the club members and their names. Honey listened to every word.

"They sound like a lot of fun!" Then his smile faded. "I just hope they aren't to sad. I would hate for them to not talk to me. I really want to try and stay friends with them."

"Sometimes I don't understand you. Usually people would want to forget their past life."

"I want to try and remember everything. My friends, family and even you. You say we've known each other a long time, but all those memories are gone. I don't like that." Honey said, as he sat back down.

"You letting me be by your side is enough." Mori gave him a small smile.

"Still." The blond said quietly as he closed his book.

"Anyway. I'll be sure to talk to them tomorrow see if they can't cancel club to come here and see you."

"Alright I look forward to it!"

"Now lay down. It's getting late." Mori said with a bit of concern. Of course Honey listened. The giant then started to grab his things to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Wait Mori!"

"Hmm?"

Honey then jumped out of bed and ran to the giant. Grabbing Mori's wrist to pull him down. The blond stood on his toes and kissed Mori's cheek. "Goodnight!" Mori was stuck in place and before he realized it Honey was back in bed. "See you tomorrow!"

With that Mori left the hospital. He called his driver to pick him up and once he was in the car, the giant touched his cheek.

"Soft."

It was hard for Mori to sleep that night. All he could think about was Honey's lips and why he did that. He thought about how badly he wanted Honey. How badly he wanted to be one with him. He sighed as he felt his pants get tight. Why was he like this? Why did he have **these** kind of feelings for his own cousin.

He decided to take care of it in the shower then head to bed. Laid down after the shower and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

" _Takashi." Honey spoke softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't remember you. But now I know."_

" _Mitsukuni, I missed you."_

" _I know." His hand gently touched Mori's cheek. "I'm glad you didn't give up on me." The blond touched foreheads with the friendly giant. "I love you Takashi." Then soft lips touched his own. It quickly got heated and somehow already started to pull their clothes off._

 _Gently Mori moved Honey under him. Then stopped to look at his lover._

" _I love you so much, Misukuni."_

 _the blonde giggled and pulled him down and gave a quick kiss. "Love you to Takashi."_

 _Then Mori leaned down to kiss his neck to make his way down to—  
_  
A screaming alarm jolted Mori awake. He quickly shut it off before laying back down. "Why? Why am I like this?" With a sigh he decided to take another shower to help himself. Once he was out he put on his uniform and grabbed his phone. He sent a text to everyone in the club.

"I would like to talk to all of you during lunch about Mitsukuni's condition. There has been some new developments."

Then he grabbed his bag and walked out of his room. The maids greeted him, "master breakfast is waiting for you." Without a word Mori walked past him. Today was going to be a long day.

He left home without eating. He just wanted to get it over with. He felt his phone vibrate and saw that it was Tamaki.

"Alright. I hope everything is okay."

He looked out the window.

Once he got to school everything seemed to go as if time had slowed down. The dream last night hadn't helped his thoughts.

Finally it was lunch, all of the members agreed to meet up at the club room. When Mori walked in all of them were already there.

"Mori-Senpai." Haruhi stood as he walked in. He walked over to the table that they were sitting at. The giant could feel nervous eyes on him.

"Let me say, he's going to be okay." They all breathed a sigh of relief. "I want to say, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I wanted to make sure he was ready."

"Wait what do you mean?" Tamaki interjected.

"Mitsukuni is awake."

"What!?" They all shouted in unison. Well besides Kyoya. It was his job to know everything about the members so he already knew.

"Yes. He is and he has been for a while. But that's not all." He had to breath to prepare to tell them. It was his first time talking about what is happening. They all seemed to hold their breath.

"When he woke up— he— he didn't remember anything."

All of them gasped.

"Nothing?"

"No."

The room went silent and all of them looked down at the table.

"Are you okay Mori-Sendai?" Haruhi finally asked. Then all eyes were on him once again, but no words could leave his mouth.

"Mori-Senpai." Tamaki stood, "you're not talking to us. We are here for you and keeping it to yourself isn't going to help you."

"I didn't come to talk about me. This is about Mitsukuni. He wants to meet you all."

"Meet." Haruhi repeated.

"His Doctor has already approved."

"I think it would be a good idea. I've been keeping I with his progress and it could even spark some memory." Kyoya replied.

"Thank you Kyoya."

The bell rang and Mori stood, "he's expecting to see you you today. Let me know if you are coming or not." Then he left the room to get on with the day.

Is wasn't till towards the end of the day he got a green light text from everyone. He was happy that Honey would meet their friends. After school they met by the school gate.

"We can go into two cars."

"I will call it driver and meet you there." Kyoya spoke. "Tamaki and Haruhi with me."

"That means we are with the friendly giant." The twins sad as the patted his back. Mori smiled a little. The twin looked at each other pleased that they managed to get him to smile.

When the car arrived the twins and Mori got in. Hikaru and Kaoru sat by each other while Mori sat by the window. "I hope that the new Honey-Senpai doesn't hate me." Kaoru said almost without thinking.

"I think that too." Mori said quietly.

"Look even if Honey-Senpai doesn't remember, he's still him. If he liked us once, he'll like us again." Hikaru brought up with a hint of annoyance.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said gently with a smile. That's when Hikaru took Kaoru's hand.

"There's no need to worry." Then he leaned forward to look at Mori. "Same for you Mori-Senpai." Mori responded with a nod. He had to admit he was a bit jealous of the twins.

They finally arrived at the hospital. They had to wait for Kyoya and the others. Once thy arrived Haruhi was carrying a small box. Of course no one said anything. They all got them signed in and started to walk to his room.

"Oh! Morinozuka! Are these the friends to see Haninozuka?" It was Nurse Tally. She was always here.

"Yes. They all agreed to see him."

"That's fantastic! He's been talking about it all day! He's really excited. Anyway I shouldn't hold you anymore. Try and go easy on the boy." She warned as she started to walk away. They soon reached Honeys room and that when Mori stopped.

"Alright I'll go in first. Make sure he's ready."

"Sounds like a plan." Kaoru said.

Mori nodded and turn to the door to open it. "I'm here."

"Mori! Did you talk to them?" Honey jumped up and grabbed his hand. He looked up at the giant with hopeful sparkly eyes. This brought a smile to his face.

"I did."

"Really!? Yay! You are the best Mori!" And gave him a big hug. When he was done he pulled away. "Where are they?"

"Just outside. But I want you to sit down first okay?"

"Okay~!" Then sat down. "Will you sit by me?" Even if the blond was excited, he was still a little nervous.

"Of course." Then sat by him. "When you're ready call them in okay?" Honey nodded and took a deep breath.

"Come in!" And with the two words the Host Club walked in. When they saw Honeys face they all lit up. Just like Mori, they didn't know if they would see him awake again. "Hi! I know you already know me, but I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! It's nice to meet you guys! Wow that must sound strange!" He jumped up, "I want to try and guess all your names!"

He walked to Kyoya first and looked at him pretty intently. "Kyo-Chan!" He smiled and moved to Haruhi, "Haru-Chan!" Next was Tamaki, "Tama-Chan!" Finally the twins, "and Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan!"

This stunned the members almost completely. Even Mori was a bit surprised. He did tell him their names but not what Honey called them.

"Was I wrong?" Honey asked as he saw all the frozen faces.

"Not at all." Tamaki was able to recover. The taller blond then kneeled down to be the same hight. "Good Job Honey-Senpai. It's nice to meet you. I hope you'll let us be your friend."

Honey looked at him and smiled. "Well Mori says we are already friends so there is no need for that!" The the small one looked down. "I just hope you stop being be friend because of my memory."

"Of course not." Haruhi chimed, "friends stick by each other's side no matter what." Honey looked up at her.

"She's right," Kaoru stated. "Friends through it all," Hikaru finished.

Honey lit up ten times as he was before. "Thank you!"

"Oh, we brought you something Honey-Senpai." Haruhi held out the small box. Of course he gently took it from her and opened it. It was refreshing to everyone in the room the way his eyes lit up about what was inside.

"Strawberry cake! Thank you so much!" He turned to Mori, "can I eat it?" When Mori nodded he quickly sat on the bed to eat it better. He pulled out a plastic fork from a nearby drawer that was sitting there since last meal. He quickly took a first bite.

"MMM~ This cake is the very best! The strawberries are the best! I really love it! Thank you! Here Mori try it!" He then turned to Mori, who was sitting by him, and held out the fork.

Mori's eyes widen. Honey was really awake just like old times. He relaxed and took the bite and nodded sadly to reassure Honey that it was good.

Honey smiled and looked back at the cake. Soon there was nothing left, and Honey kicked his feet in joy. "Thanks Haru-Chan!"

To Mori the cake tasted bitter. 


	11. Glass

**{[ Sorry for the wait! I had this done a while ago but forgot to post it! LOL whoops. This chapter is a bit short (could be imaging that) hope you like it! Expect more rated M things I'm planing in 2 chapters away!}]**

 ****TRIGGER WARNINGS: Blood****

The rest of the visit went better than what Mori thought would happen. Honey of course, was really calm during the visit. It was almost like old times. Everyone then had to leave and Mori could finally relax.

"Thank you for asking them to come, Mori."

"It's nothing." Mori then looked at him, "now get some sleep."

"Right!" As always the small one listened to Mori and jumped on the bed. The giant was getting ready to leave, just before he heard a soft voice. "Mori? Can you stay with me tonight?"

More froze in his tracks. Why did Honey always know what to say to shock him? "I mean I don't mind. I don't have school tomorrow." He set his bag back down. "Are you sure that you want me to stay?"

Honey moved over on his bed to make room for him. "Yes! Now come lay down." Mori heart was pounding, but he didn't say no. He took off his school jacket and tie. He also took off his belt to get a little more comfortable. He placed his shoes near the bed and started to lay down.

Honey was watching him intently. Mori was so tall and had a great figure. He had to admit, Mori was pretty attractive. When Mori laid down, Honey gave him some of his blanket. In a swift move he pulled the blanket over to get closer. He rested his head on the giants chest.

Mori smiled and placed a hand on his blond head. "Thank you Mori for being here with me." This hit him in a place he couldn't explain. He shifted on his side to look at the brown eyes looking up at him. He placed a hand on his cheek. "For you Mitsukuni. Anything."

Honey's heart started to race, "That was the first time you said my name."

"Yeah."

Then they both just looked at each others eyes. Honey then got closer to the friendly giant. Both not talking there eyes off each other.

Honey then leaned in for a kiss. Mori heisted before kissing him back. Both there minds went hazy then blank. It felt right for both of them.

It was Mori who opened his mouth first to get into Honeys. The blond quickly followed him to allow his welcome. They both explored each others mouths.

Mori felt like he was dreaming and pulled away to get his breath back. He looked at the one he loved and smiled.

"Mori." Honey breathed.

He moved his hand around Honey's waist and pulled him close. The giant kissed his forehead then rested his head in the blond hair. He quickly fell asleep.

Honey pouted a little bit but then smiled. It was the first time Mori seemed so relaxed. He was starting to realize the feeling he holds for Mori. He wondered if this is how he felt before he forgot? He then fell asleep with these thought.

Mori's mind was all over the place, but holding Honey like this brought an old memory to suffice.

 _Mori couldn't have been more then 13 was hiding from his family. He was waiting for Honey but he never came. He was upset that the promise was—_

" _Takashi!" Honey bursted to where he was hiding. He sighed of relief, "I thought I would find you here." He was sweating like he was running. The blond sat by his cousin._

" _Why did you come to find me?"_

" _I made a promise, but then I couldn't find you." Honey then gives him a big smile. "Just glad I did!"_

 _They both sat in silence again before Honey stood up and looked down into the black eyes. "Let's go back!"_

 _Why? Why did his cousin care so much? Mori hated himself for making everything one sided. When the blond held out his hand Mori took it instantly._

" _I'm sorry. I'm suppose to protect you."_

" _Don't apologize you big dummy!" He pulled him up, "you need protecting to!"_

 _Mori's eyes lit up. He never wanted to let him go. Together they would stay side by side._

Sunlight from the window had woken Mori. He opened his eyes and blinked at the peaceful memory.

"You're awake!" Honey was sitting up already eating. He didn't move much, so Mori's arm was still draped over Honey's waist. "I didn't want to wake you. It seemed you were having a peaceful dream!"

Mori's griped Honey tighter snuggling closer. He wanted to stay by his side forever. He then fell asleep once again.

Honey looked down and gave him a worm smile. "You big dummy." Moving his hand to gently pat his hair. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said softly to not wake Mori.

His father then walked in, today he didn't bring his second son. The first thing he saw was Mori clinging to Honey.

"I swear. That boy will never change." He sat down with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"He's always relying on you. People might think that it's the other way around but I see past him. Ever since he was small he did nothing without you." Hearing this made Honey incredibly happy. He looked back down at his cousin. "Anyway. The doctors just gave me word the you will be able to come home."

"Really? That's great news!" His smile then faded, "but.. will I feel comfortable?"

"I think when you go you'll be fine. They said it will be in three days."

"Three days."

Mori finally woke up after his father left. It was a little past lunch when the giant finally opened his eyes. He was still clinging to Honey.

"You were asleep for a long time. Are you feeling better?" The blond stroked his black hair.

"Mm," he responded but wanting to let go of his cousin. "Come on, lets go on a walk." Then he hugged Honey tighter. "Mori. You have to get up sooner or later. Besides it's time for my walk!"

At this Mori finally sat up to get ready. Honey watched him sit up and saw his bed head. The blond giggled a little at this and watched as he got his things together. They both put on their shoes and walked out.

Mori was still a little sleepy so he was walking a bit slow. "Come one Mori-Kun! Walk faster!"

"Sorry," He yawned.

"Oh! Father came to see me today! He said I'll be leaving in three days!" Mori stopped walking, three days was so soon. Was he ready to be outside? "Yeah! Then I can go to school again! I can't wait!"

"That's great." Mori had a thousand worries about this.

"Right! I'll be able to go to school soon to! I can't wait! Being here is so boring." Knowing Honey, Mori could understand that. Honey was never happy with people telling him how to live.

The more he thought about the better it seemed to be for Honey. Being around the hospital wouldn't spark any memories, but if he went home then he might remember something. They walked together around hospital till they got back to the room.

Mori thought about the letters and the notes that he had been keeping for him. "Hey, umm I have something to give you. I don't have them with me today but when I go home today I'll get all for you tomorrow."

"Thank you Mori that's so nice!" Honey smiled as he sat on the bed. "I wonder what it could be!"

Just as Mori was about to answer Tally walked in with some food. "Oh Mori you are awake! I brought food for the both you just in case you were!" She put the food on both the tables.

"Thank you Tally-Chan!"

Then Honey started to eat, it was clear that Mori wasn't going to eat anything though. He didn't have an appetite whatsoever. The blond did force him to eat a little bit once he noticed the amount of food on his plate. Everything else that happened after that, happened fast.

Honey had finished eating and stood up to throw the waste away. The glass plate slipped from his hands and shattered. Mori looked over but didn't stand until he heard a very clear, "ow!" from Honey.

"Are you oka—" he couldn't finish because that's when he saw red dripping from the blonds finger. He froze.

"Yeah.. just a small cut!" He put the finger in his mouth to lick the blood off. However that didn't fully stop the bleeding. "A band-aid should work.. mm, should I call someone to pick this up?" There was a long pause. "Mori-Kun?" The blond looked at the tall one to see a shocked face staining back at him.

Honey stood up and walked a bit closer, but then Mori walked back a few steps. "Umm Mori-Kun, are you alright?"

Once again there was no answer just a shocked Mori.

 _The blond turned to him at the sound of his voice, eyes full of water. All the days for Mitsukuni not to be safe it had to be hat one. Mori was the only who saw the truck rushing towards his small cousin._

" _NO! MITSUKUNI!"_

 _He did his best to jump and push him out of he way. But even that effort didn't do anything._

 _Blood was already surrounding him._

 _His body wasn't moving._

 _Blood around him.  
_  
"NO!" Mori placed his hands on his forehead. "NO! No.. No.."

"Mori?! What's wrong?!"

"No.. no.. no..." Mori could see it all again. The blood. The lifeless body. The one he loved, dead. He felt sick. He removed his hands and looked down at the worried boy standing near. His face went white, all he could see was the blood.

So much blood coming from his finger. Just like a waterfall.

 **Blood.**

Then black.


	12. Wave Goodbye

**{[ Yo my beautiful fans! Today I am posting 2 chapters. I had this one done, but didn't post it. I write them on my phone but can only post it from my laptop. So that's why I finish early. Anyway Enjoy and leave comments!}]**

"Mori!? What's wrong!? You—" then the giant fainted. "Mori!?" He kneeled down and panicked for a second. Thoughts was running through Honeys head. He needed to do something. That's when he remembered the nurse button, he stood up and pressed the nurse button then rushed back to Mori. Was he sick?

The nurse can in not long after. "What's the matter Haninozuka?" It didn't take long to notice the glass, then the giant on the ground. She rushed to his side keeping calm. "Tell me what happened."

"We were eating! And then I dropped the plate! I tried to clean! And—and he started feeling out and then he just passed out!" Honey was panicking and struggled to tell her.

"Haninozuka, you need to calm down. Freaking out is not going to help." She took Mori's plus. She then used her nurse abilities to move the giant gently to the bed. She then gave Mori a shot. "Haninozuka. Stay here. Reassure him he's not alone." She then left the room to get a doctor.

Honey grabbed his hand, "it's okay Mori I'm here." Honey couldn't control the tears. The doctor quickly came in along with three other nurses and a bed with wheels. The moved him that bed and quickly moved him to a new room.

Tally stayed with Honey to try and keep him calm. "Nurse Tally, is he going to be okay?! What's wrong with Mori-Kun!?"

"Clam down, they are taking a look over him now." That's when she saw a cut. "Haninozuka, your finger."

"Yeah I cut on the glass." He said as he looked at his hand.

"Come, lets get it cleaned." She then nursed the cut then put a bandaid on it. "There."

"Is Mori-nun going to be okay?" Honey asked through his tears.

"The doctors are looking at him now." The nurse had to stay calm and not lie to him.

Honey didn't look at her, he kept his eye stuck on the ground. He wondered why his giant passed out. Nurse Tally stayed with Honey for a while until he was calm enough. There was nothing should could say about Mori's condition, at least not yet. Once she left the small blond alone she headed out the room.

Honey sat hoping that Mori was okay.

 _When Honey learned the truth about Jane and their marriage, he was holding Usa-Chan. "Mori... why..." everything else happened in a flash and next thing the giant knew there was a car accident. Memories flooded his mind of their childhood._

 _How they would play together and keep each other safe for the rest of time. Until Mori broke it._

 _He saw the red string that bound them get cut into two pieces. He never knew how much he wanted that red string until it was gone and he had been the one to cut it._

 _The Honey that now rested within the body of his Honey was someone different. Would he ever remember all the promises they made? Honey._

 _A flash of his lifeless body laid there in a pool of blood came to him. Mitsukuni._

 _Memory's gone forever._

"MITSUKUNI!" Mori woke up with a sudden jolt, screaming for his beloved blond. "Mitsukuni!" He repeated quieter. "Mitsukuni!?" He then questioned the doctor and nurse in the room. "Where is he!?"

"Clam down. He's in the other room. I need you to breath for me Morinozuka. Breath." The doctor said calmly. Mori listened to the professional and did as he said.

He had felt like his head had been crushed. He was happy to hear that Honey was okay. "You seemed to pass out from stress and fatigue. How much have you been eating?" Mori's eyes darted away from the doctor. He didn't answer.

"Listen. Nurse Tally spoke to me about your health. She has been worried with the lack of sleep and food you're eating." Mori's eyes didn't move and the doctor continued. "Maybe there is more to the story then we know. However, there is proof that your are not takeoff care of yourself. We will keep you for the rest of the day and if any reason may keep you overnight. Now get some rest." With that the doctor stood and left the room.

He sighed. Mori wanted to leave. He missed Honey the most. As if on que he heard the voice he wanted to hear the most.

"Mori-kun?" He poked his head into the room.

"Mitsukuni.." He sighed with relive. The blond came running in when he heard the deep voice.

"Mori-Kun!" He jumped on the bed to give him a hug. "You passed out and I was so scared!" He cuddled into the giant.

"Sorry to worry you." The small one stayed at his side not wanting to let go or move. After a while Mori made Honey look at him by moving his chin up. He could see the blond was crying.

 _Just like that day_ , he thought.

"Mitsukuni. I love you." He whipped the tears from the shocked ones face. "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I failed what I was born to do, and it will never happen again."

"Mori." He could feel his heart sink. Every time he called him Mori his heart sank. Will he ever remember the memories that they shared. The giants eyes started to sting.

"Mori. Your crying." The small hand then whipped his eyes.

"Looks like we both are, huh." He said with a sad smile.

"Are you in pain?" The sharp brown eyes looked into his black ones.

"No." He then leaned down to kiss the blond. Truth was he was screaming inside. He was in so much pain. But he didn't want to worry Honey. The blond leaned into the kiss, even if he had no memory of the blond had deep feeling for the giant. Maybe his body never forgot this love, but his brain did.

Honey pulled away to look at him as he tasted salt in the kiss. The giant was still crying.

"Never leave me. Please."

"Mori," he kissed him, "I would never leave you. That's a promise." He then hugged the giant. Mori held him close.

Somehow, he didn't believe him. His grip tightened lightly around him.

Three days passed quickly.

They released Mori soon after he was admitted. He went home and got everything ready to give to his Honey. In then the boy release day arrived quickly. Mori felt like he was dreaming. The day that longed for ever since the accident.

"Mori!" Honey ran and hugged him. "Today is the day! Look I have everything packed and ready to go!" Mori smiled but before he could say anything Honey's father and brother walked in.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes!"

Nurse Tally who had been waiting in the room. She made her way to Honey, "I bet you are ready to leave?"

"Yes! Thank you, Tally-Chan, for everything."

Tally couldn't help but hug him. "I'm happy that you are well enough to go home. I hope I don't see you in here again okay?" The small one giggled.

"I'll be sure that he won't."

"Yeah, Mori-Kun will keep me safe."

"I'm sure!" Nurse Tally let go and gave him a smile. "Take care."

With a wave they were off.


	13. Morning change

**{{ as promised, this chapter is VERY M rated. This is also the longest chapter yet and you're welcome. Also want to let you know, I have an idea for another fanfic and I really want to write it so I will write a chapter of that then come back to this! Please stay tuned guys! ENJOY!}]**

On the way to Honey's house, everyone was silent. The blond was scared to see his room. Honey grabbed Mori's hand to help with his nerves.

Mori held on to him tight. He loved when Honey relied on him to keep himself calm. He leaned over to Honey's ear and whispered in a gentle soothing voice.

"It will be okay. I'll be with you every step."

Mori could see him relax. Honey looked up at him and smiled. With a nod he squeezed his hand. Honey's father was watching the scene. The man shook his head, "they always acted like lovers," he thought.

They stopped when they arrived at the house. The blond looked out the window to see his house. His house. "It doesn't seem like I live here."

Mori's heart sank. All Honey has ever known is the hospital. "It's okay. It will be okay." He said as the giant rubbed his back. "Your family will help you as will the house maids."

Honey was told about his family wealth around the time he woke up. It was his father that told him. He didn't want them to help, he wanted Mori to help. They slowly made there way out of the car and to the front door.

It was a butler who had opened the door. "Welcome home, young master. It's good to see you." Honey nodded his head then walked in. " as well, nice to see you again."

"Thank you sir." Mori walk beside Honey ready to catch him if he fainted. The small one looked around with the look of confusion. He didn't know this place. Mori felt his heart drop again.

They did a recap tour of the house saving his room for last. Mori opened the door, "this is your room."

Honey hesitated before walking in, he looked around noticing that it was a bit familiar. He saw the stack of stuffed toys on his bed. A smile came across his face as he ran to his bed to hug them. "My things! Look how cute they are Mori-Kun!" Honey's dad looked at Mori when he said his name.

"Yeah." A sad smile came across his lips. "Mr. Haninozuka. Can I have some time with him? I need to talk to him please."

"I course." With a shake of his head he left the room.

"Mori-kun? What's wrong?" He got off his bed and made his way to Mori.

"Remember how there was something I wanted to give you?" The blond nodded. "Well I brought them with me." He had been carrying a duffle bag he set it down before opening it. The both sat on the ground as he started to pulled out a few small boxes before handing all of them to Honey. "There letters people wrote to you so you can read about what you missed. I also have notes from classes you missed. It seems like a lot but I know you can do it."

Honey took the letters and journals. It almost was overwhelming. "You took school notes?" Mori nodded. "They wrote me letters?" Mori nodded again. "Wow."

"That's not all Mitsukuni. I have one more thing for you." The small one looked up to watch the giant pull out a familiar pink stuffed object. The hole time that Honey's been awake, the giant has never see such a smile across his loves face. Such joy was in his eyes.

"Usa-Chan!" The small one took it and hugged it.

Mori froze as he called the rabbits name. That's the first thing that Honey has remembered. "You... you remember Usa?"

"Yes, strangely." The blond looked at the rabbit in the eyes. "My grandmother made this for me. I kept it with me always. Where was it?"

"The— I had it cleaned for you. I thought today would be a good day to give it."

"Mori-kun! Thank you!" The small one jumped on the giant wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm happy to see him again!"

The giant wrapped his arms around Honey's waist. "You're welcome. You know I would do anything for you Honey."

"Anything?"

"Yes, I would have jumped in front of that car for you. I would die for you. I would even leave if you wanted me to." The giant pulled him closer to touched their foreheads together.

"I would never want you to leave. You are the only one who I want by my side."

Mori's eyes widened with happiness. He moved closer, now there noses where touching. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, I love you. I want to be with you forever. I want—" Honey paused.

"Yes?"

"I want you, Takashi."

Mori's body shivered. The first time that he's heard that name slip from his lips since he woke up. Of course it had to be that phrase he used his name in. He moved his hand down from his waist to his butt. His hand rested on it with ease. "Mitsukuni. Do you know what you are saying?" He said in a low whisper.

This time it was Honeys body that shivered. He knew he had a life with Mori and he knew that he loved him. He just didn't remember. "I do. I love you, and I'm not scared. I want to be with you."

One of Mori's hand moved to touch the side of his face. He stroked his cheek with his thumb. "We're family. Are you sure? Once we do this... we can never go back."

Honey gave him a gentle smile, and placed a hand over his. "I have a feeling that I wanted you for a long time. My mind may have forgotten Takashi, but my heart hasn't."

Mori froze. His eyes started to sting.

"I'm so sorry. If—" The tears started to fall before he continued. "If I hadn't went with Jane. Then... I should have... I—"

"Takashi." His hands shot up to cup the giants face to whip the tears away. "It's okay." The giant looked up and saw his bright brown eyes. The blond smiled, "we are together now. So it's okay."

"Mitsukuni." He hugged him once again. They stayed like that for a moment before pulling away enough to look at each other. Not even a second passed before there lips smashed on each other. Everything seemed to slow down for them and yet so fast.

The giant moved his hands back down to his butt pulling the small one closer. The small one let out a small moan. This gave Mori the chance to slip his tongue in his mouth. It didn't take long for Honey to join.

Alongside the exploring, their hands started to roam. Mori started to fiddle with the back of Honey's pants. Honey played with the top of his shirt. Honey let out a moan when he felt Mori's hand slip in his pants.

"Takashi. I—"

"My love. Shall we get somewhere more comfortable?" His deep low voice ringed pleasantly in the blonds ears.

"Mm—y-yes—" He said in almost a squeak.

In one motion the giant lifted him, walked to the bed and placed him down. Honey looked up at him to see the giant lick his lips with a smirk. The reason, a hard Honey was underneath him begging to be touched. His cheeks were flushed and his face wanting it more than ever.

He leaned down to kiss him. The small blond wrapped his legs around the giants waist and pressed his waist to him. A low grow came from the giant. He pulled away and looked him. Both couldn't take it anymore.

Mori scooped him up and had them sit up. This way Honey was on his lap and that his legs would still be wrapped around him, this made it easier to pull off his shirt. The small one started to lift the giant's shirt up and Mori did the rest, since he wasn't tall enough to take it off.

Once both of their shirts are off, Mori laid him back down. He leaned over and kissed the small pink lips before him. It was a short kiss because he trailed down from his lips to his neck. The moan that came from Honey was sweet music. He gave Honey the signal that he wanted to move down, so the small one unlatched his legs to make that possible. The giant started to leave a trail of kisses down Honeys body.

"Ta—takashi..." he moaned.

Once he got to the edge of his pants he looked up and the blond. Honey looked back at him with his flush face. He knew he wanted it. They both knew this. However this was both there first time. The giant was nervous. How couldn't he be. What if he regretted this? What if once he get his memories he wouldn't love him? But he does love him right?

"It's okay, Takashi." This snapped him back to the situation. "Just be gentle okay?" He asked very cutely.

"I'll try—it's just this is my first time." Honey gave a light chuckle then smiled bigger. He pushed the giant up and was standing as the giant was kneeling. This made the giant a smidge shorter than Honey.

"You know. You are adorable. I know that you will take care of me no matter what. Stop stressing. I really do want this. I promise." He spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

With this they both kissed each other again. Mori moving his hands to the small ones pants finally getting the courage to unbutton them. Mori pulled away so he could pull off the pants. Honey helped of course.

Once they were off you could clearly see how turned on Honey was. With a light pull, his underwear came off. This left the blond completely exposed. Without hesitation the giant took the small member into his hands. This left a moan to escape Honeys lips. Mori felt his pants get smaller.

He started to pump his hand gently. Honey tightened his grip around him moaning even more. The giant went to his ear licking it trying to get more reactions from the small one. Of course he succeeded.

The giant started to move his hand quicker and quicker. Of at this point Honey couldn't stand on his own and was using Mori as support. Finally the small one released himself.

"T—Ta-Takashi.." he cried, of course he knew people were still in the house but he couldn't help but cry out.

"Mitsukuni." He whispered kissing his ear then going to his neck. This easily turned on the small on once again. However the small one wanted to hear him moan. He pulled away from the giant and reached for his pants button. Struggling with the button before whispering, "off."

Mori happily complied, standing to make it easier for him to pull them off. Once they were off, Honey grabbed his arm pulling him back down on the bed. He pushed him down so mori was on his back. He may be small but he was quite strong. He pulled down the giants underwear just as Mori had.

Unlike Mori, he stared at him. Deep black eyes looking at him. Muscles defined showing how strong he was. His thighs, beautiful and of course his hard on between.

"See something you like?" Mori joked.

Honey was speechless. The man under him was gorgeously handsome.

"Mori. You— are so handsome." Mori didn't have time to respond before a small hand touched his member. "This will be my first time.. sorry.." Mori looked up questionably before he realized what he meant. The blond lips wrapped around it with ease. Just as the blond wanted, a light moan escaped his lips. It was low and deep, turning Honey on even more.

Honey began to slowly pump his head. The giant dropped his hand into Honey's hair. "Mitsukuni," He cried gently. The blond was having a field day hearing this side of Mori. He even smiled a little before he picked up the speed. However it wasn't long until Mori released himself inside his mouth. Honey sat up and swallowed.

"I'm sorry—I was the first time someone—you didn't have to do that." The giant sat up and got flustered. For Honey it was the most adorable thing. The blond let out a little giggle before hugging him.

"You taste sweet. I love it."

Mori's heart was racing, this had to be a dream. All of this.

"Wow, that was easy." Honey giggled again as Mori got hard.

"I never thought this would happen."

"Well, It has!" He cheered happily before the started to kiss gently. Both turned on, the kiss soon got passionate. Mori took dominance and explored the small mouth that was now his. Their tongues swirled inside feeling every part of each other's mouth. They forced to pull away to take a breath, but Mori soon took a dive to his neck.

"Takashi." He called as he felt his kiss in his neck. Without realizing he pushed his body agents the giant. The giant had a hunger in his eyes after that. He wanted Honey. He shifted Honeys body to were his back was now facing him. He moved his hand down to his bottom. His hole was provoking him in sweet ways.

"Love," he whispered, "this may feel weird." He warned before placing a finger in the whole. Honey cried out as his finger explored inside. "Try to keep it down. They'll hear you." He said as he kissed his back. This made Honey's body shiver, biting his lip with a light moan.

"You can cum just hearing my voice can't you." He moved his finger more hitting the right spot. Making the blond let out a sweeter sound.

"Please—mo—more." He managed.

Mori was surprised how well he was taking it and inserted another finger. Both of them were hungry and but Mori wanted to be sure he was ready before he put it in. One day when Honey was in a coma, Mori looked up how to do this. It was mainly out of curiosity but it served to be useful. Honey could tell that Mori was being gently. Even in this situation Mori wouldn't hurt him.

"Takashi—" he bit his lips as he pushed into Mori's hand. With this he put in one more finger. Pleased that Honey was enjoying it but the main meal hasn't even started. After preparing him, his hand slipped out. And stared at the begging boy. He didn't move.

"Ta-Takeshi?" The blond turned his head to looked at the giant. His eyes was full of tears of pleasure and face red of joy. The made Mori smile. He leaned down and licked the hole and put his tongue in. Honey placed a hand over his mouth to suppress the moan. He pulled away for a moment and licked his lips.

"Takashi, please I want it. I want you. Please." He was begging. The giant leaned over and whispered in his ear, "do you?" The blond nodded with a shiver, "please." He cried oh so cutely.

The giant then moved back grabbing his own member and pushed some of it in. The boy bit his lip and moaned loudly. "It might hurt to—"

"No. I—I want all of you.." He said shakily. With this he gently pushed into Honey. Honestly it hurt him a lot, but it also felt good. Honey was shaking. Mori, he never felt anything as good as the inside of Honey. "Can I move, love?" Honey nodded. Mori gabbed the side of Mori's hips then started to move slowly.

Honey grabbed the sheets and laid his head into them. Mori was inside of him and it felt great, hurt but he and Mori will be one now. "Takashi—"

"Mitsukuni. You feel amazing." He said as he picked up speed. Honey let out one of his sweet moans but it was muffled by the bed. It was then Honey started to match his rhythm, the effect, Mori moaning. They pith went faster and the sound of their skin hitting each other echoed throughout the room.

"Tak—Takashi!"

They went a little faster. Mori but his lip as to curse. "I'm about to-"

"Do it inside.. w—we do—do it together." Honey's voice was shaky, but somehow it sounded as he was singing. He pushed into him one more time before he cam into him. Right as he did, Honey did.

They both collapsed, huffing as if they both ran a marathon. When Mori regained his breath he pulled out of the blond and laid on his side looking up at Honey. The blond turned his head. When Mori saw the tears he scooted closer and whipped his tears. "Did it hurt bad? I'm so sorry."

"No.. it was amazing." The blond smiled at him. The giant scooped him up in his arms and hugged him. He kissed the top of his head.

"Good."

"I love you, Takeshi." He said gently, cuddling to him.

"I love you too, Mitsukuni." He held him close smiling. He soon noticed that the blond was asleep. The giant sat up enough to grab the blanket and pull it over them. He kissed his head once again, then fell asleep wondering, " _how did I get so lucky?_ " For the first time he was alive, for now they are one.

However Honey still didn't have memory.

They were lovers now, what if he didn't like that when he woke?


End file.
